Terminator: The John Connor Chronicles
by History Maker 21730
Summary: Basically start with the cliffhanger of the season finale. The destiny that John had desperately avoided finally caught up with his life in a way that was unexpected. However, is it really his true destiny or not? There is no fate but what we make.
1. Future Without Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator movies or the series or any of the characters.

Terminator: The John Connor Chronicles

Summary: Basically start with the cliffhanger of the season finale. The destiny that John had desperately avoided finally caught up with his life in a way that was unexpected. However, is it really his true destiny or not? There is no fate but what we make.

"_All of my life, my mother had told me about the future. How horrible it is and how hopeless the people are. But hearing it is very different from seeing it and living in it. It was no wonder that Derek hated the machines that much. Hitler's tyranny was like paradise compared to this future, to what the machines have done to this world._

_Now I understand why I had to lose my childhood, why I had to be trained. Survival is like the most important thing in the future. People even trade their virginity for things like food and weapons. There are some who even eat their friends out of starving. The majority of the people can't fight back because, well, they used to grow in a normal life and circumstance, never imagine waging a war against super computers that took over the world, let alone be prepared for it. I can see that the machines are winning now and the human population is decreasing in number."_

_John Connor-Voice Over_

"Who is this, Derek?"

John was snapped out of his daze by his father's voice.

"He said his name was John Connor," Derek replied while eyeing John suspiciously. They were on the way of searching their lost team members when this kid seemed to appear out of nowhere, not to mention naked.

"He could be a grey, you know. He's too clean and well shaved. He couldn't be one of the tunnel rats," said the man who found John first.

"So, are you going to tell your story or just standing there dumbfounded?" demanded Derek.

John knew right at the moment that if he told them the real story, they probably wouldn't believe him at all. After all, who in the right mind would say that he was supposed to lead mankind against Sky Net to victory when he was barely 17 year-old and had just appeared naked out of nowhere? It was best to make a cover story.

"My name is John Connor. I was living in Mexico with my mother, my sister and my uncle when suddenly we got ambushed. We managed to find a vehicle and drive all the way here from Mexico. We heard that there was a small group here from old friends so we decided to come here. We almost got here when suddenly we encountered a bunch of them and then the fight broke off. My mom told me to run and I think she… couldn't make it. I ran and I saw my uncle got shot in the head. It was horrible. They managed to take out my sister as well," John was shaking when he told the story. It was a cover story but he did lose his family in a day. He tried to hold his tears. The last thing he wanted was him crying like a baby in front of them.

"I managed to escape. It was a miracle, actually. I arrived at this place a day ago or so. I was starving. I saw a rat and I caught it. I burnt my clothes to light the fire." John was silently praying that they would buy his story. He memorized the story in his head. It was a thing that he learned during his training. His mother was right. It was definitely useful in times like this. He regretted that he was always making a fuss about not having a normal childhood while his mother was sacrificing everything to prepare him. The first thing he would do when he met her was to apologize to her for his immaturity. That was if he got to see her again. The thought alone made his eye glistened with tears. He tried to push back his emotion desperately.

John did a calculation mentally. Kyle was 5 year-old in 2008. Now, he was around 24. _This must be 2027,_ John thought. He was going to figure out a way to ask about the year without being suspicious. He could ask Catherine Weaver about this.

"Listen, kid. I don't know if I should believe you or not. I want to ask you more but the chills are killing me. So, why don't we get to our bunker and talk later?" Kyle said and then he led the way to the bunker.

The bunker was occupied with a hundred people or so. When John first entered, he could smell sweat and blood strongly in the air. Obviously, hygiene wasn't the first priority in the future. He didn't even dare to think that there were showers in the future.

Kyle motioned John to follow after him. He led John to a small room and opened one of the boxes in the corner. He took out some clothes, which John thought was obviously deemed to be fit for him. It was a plain gray T-shirt with a peck of blood in the side. John tried to ignore the blood. After giving John time to change. He led them to the main room again.

"So, here we are. Just find an unoccupied mattress and you'll be OK until the morning.

John was lucky enough to have a mattress in the corner of the room. He could at least get some privacy there than sleeping in the middle of the room. Kyle and the others had left him to get some rest. He was thankful for that, though. He didn't think he could hold his emotions in check anymore. John laid down on the mattress, facing the wall. Unable to control himself, he broke down crying quietly as the events of the day hit him really hard. Derek, Cameron, his mom… they were gone. Maybe he could meet his mom again in this time if she survived, but he didn't dare to hope. He knew his life wouldn't be the same anymore. He remembered every detail of his "normal" everyday life. He missed those moments dearly. He missed sitting down at the kitchen table, eating his mom's burnt pancakes, with Derek, Cameron and mom. He missed the discussion about what the next lead would be. He missed the way mom and Derek bickering with each other when their opinions clashed. He missed having to answer Cameron's innocent-like question about humanity. He missed going to school. He missed his mom, his uncle and his cyborg protector dearly.

Cameron. He remembered. She was the reason of why he jumped to this future. He… loved her. It was love and he couldn't and wouldn't deny it anymore. Yes, the future savior of mankind was actually in love with a machine, he thought. But she wasn't like any other machine. He could've sworn she had feelings. She had tried to tell him that several times, but, of course, he just wouldn't accept the fact that she had been able to _feel._ He made a promise. He would bring Cameron back at any cost, even if it meant that he would fight that Weaver terminator and Cromartie… err John Henry alone. Not that he was sure that he would win against them, but he could at least make some efforts to have her back.

Exhaustion slowly took over his body. As he drifted off to sleep, he offered a silent prayer to God that all that happened today was only a nightmare, and he would soon wake up and find himself in his comfortable room. Well, one couldn't hurt hoping, right?

Allison Young was intrigued. She was a part of the team that searched for their friends, or at least their bodies, that went missing when the last attack happened. A group of tunnel rats apparently didn't careful enough when they were searching something edible, so they stumbled across the path of three T-600. The fight broke off. The soldiers tried to lead the six hundreds away from their bunkers. The loss had been great. They managed to drive away the metals but they lost 15 soldiers in the progress. The least that they could do now to honor their memories was to burn their bodies before the machines got them and did some "experiments" with the bodies. Allison shuddered at that thought. It had been known that the machines were trying to improve the terminators to look more human. Certainly, no person would want their image to be used as the killing machines' image. It was a great disgrace.

The young man who seemed to appear out of nowhere was too clean and too well shaved. He was pretty well fed, too. He seemed to be hiding something from them. Nevertheless, Allison thought that the loss of his family was not made up. She had seen him trembling when he told his story. She had seen him drawing a deep breath to control himself. She had also seen the sadness and shock in the boy's eyes. John Connor was indeed a mystery, she thought, and she would gladly be the one who solved the mystery. That was the reason why she volunteered to watch over John Connor when Kyle and Derek asked.

"Don't put your trust too much on that kid, Kyle. His story may have been believable. But it would take _a lot_ of miracles to escape metals unscathed. Then, it was rare to find someone so clean these days, don't you think? It was impossible to maintain hygiene after living 16 years in this hell. Whether you like it or not, I'm not gonna trust this kid," Derek ranted to Kyle as they walked to their own mattresses. His little brother had been too trusting for his own sake. Derek tried to put some senses to him.

"He's not metal, Derek. I don't think he's a grey, too. Just try to put some faith in this kid. He seems friendly enough to me," Kyle said.

"Friendly? Hah! He will be friendly to all of us until he gets near enough to show his horn!" Derek exclaimed.

"Human race has almost reached the brink of extinction and now you want to kill people out of suspicion?" shot back Kyle.

"This kid is too suspicious for my taste. Tell me, who's not gonna be suspicious to someone who just appeared out of nowhere, naked and has some ridiculous story about escaping metal unscathed? He could be killing us in our sleep," Derek refused to give up the matter as he sat down on his mattress next to Kyle's.

"So what are you gonna do, then?" asked Kyle.

"I'm not gonna kill him like you thought I was. We can have someone to watch over him," Derek said.

"I'll talk to him," said Allison, suddenly appeared and sat beside Kyle in his mattress.

"Allie! How's Bruno doing?" asked Kyle referring to the sick dog that came with them during their journey.

"He's doing just fine, Kyle. Alicia was giving him some treatments when I left. I heard your conversation, anyway. You know, Derek, that was just so not you to make the decision of not killing him," teased Allison.

Derek just grumbled in response.

"So, Allie, you wanna talk to him or try to make him your boyfriend?" Kyle said, saving Derek from the conversation.

"Very funny, Kyle. I heard that you wanted someone to watch him and I kinda have some… _special charms _for most boys, don't you think?" Allie winked at him.

"Yeah, I think you're the perfect candidate for this mission. Just remember, don't try too hard on him, Alls," said Derek.

"Poor boy. He doesn't know what's coming after him," Kyle said with shaking his head.

Allison glared at him and smacked him with a pillow on his head.

"Ouch! What's that for?" Kyle exclaimed.

"That was for pissing off some certain ninja girl over here, I think," Derek said, earning him some smacks from Allison.

"Hey! Stop! What's my fault? I was only answering for you, right?" Derek said as he tried to hold his laughter but failing miserably.

"Whatever," said Allison. With a huff, she left the two laughing mans alone.

Allison finally saw John. She didn't expect what she saw, though. John was crying quietly with his face facing the wall. Allison wanted to comfort him but she thought better of it. She left John alone to try to give him some privacy, well, at least as private as he could in this bunker. She couldn't imagine of how it felt to lose all of your family in a day. It was a bad day for him, she knew, and he deserved a rest, not an interrogation.

_John found himself in a large room. The walls were painted white and even though there was no light or windows in the room, the room was still bright. John saw a figure approached him. He blinked in surprise when he saw who it was. It was Kyle Reese._

"_What are you doing here, John?" his father asked._

"_I…I suppose I was just wondering around. You know, to get familiar with this place,…um… Kyle," said John, not knowing what to say._

"_No, John. What are you doing here, son? Kyle asked again._

_John frowned. He didn't think he said anything regarding his real relation with Kyle. Did Kyle know about the truth or did he just used the word "son" as a nickname?_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Kyle smiled warmly at him. John merely stared confused at him._

"_You must grow up, son. You must be the man we all need you to be. These people need you, John," said Kyle._

"_What…what do you mean, Kyle?" John managed to stammer out._

"_Don't worry. The other me you have met last night doesn't know who you are."_

"_You mean, this is like… a dream?_

"_Yes," Kyle smiled again at him._

_John looked down at his hands. "What if I can't do this, dad? What if I'm not who you think I am?"_

_Kyle put one finger below John's chin and lifted his face so that John's met his eyes._

"_We need you, John. Remember this, John. I'm so proud of you," Kyle said._

_Tears started to dwell up in John's eyes. Then, he saw his mother walking to him and stood next to Kyle._

"_Mom! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you there. I'm so very sorry, mom," John sobbed while hugging his mother._

"_It's okay, John. Look at me. You're all grown up now. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to watch the man you're going to be, John. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop it, John," Sarah smiled with tears on her eyes as well._

"_Mom, dad, what am I going to do then? I can't lead them. I can't… I'm sorry."_

"_You're going to wake up soon, John. Remember this, we love you so much and we're so proud of you. Go on, son. We need you." Kyle said as he hugged them both._

"_I love you too, mom and dad."_

"Hey, wake up, kid. We have so much to do today and we can't afford having you to sleep there during the whole day."

John woke up to find Kyle shaking him to get him up.

"Uh… yeah, I'm up. What time is it, anyway?"

John looked around the crowded room. There were lots of people in the room. Male and female, young and old, all gathered together in this place. What struck him the most was the same expression the people wore. No smiling, no laughter. The majority of them were mostly sleeping or staring off to the space. The air smelled funny in John's nose, now that the shock or the 'time-lag' had disappeared. It was the combination of dirt, sweat and the worst, blood.

"Well, it's almost noon. Derek wanted to talk to you about last night. He's waiting in the dining room right now," Kyle said.

"Um… shouldn't I bathe or something?"

"Are you kidding? Where have you been this last 16 years, John? I don't think I remember using proper shower anymore," he said as he stared at John like if he had grown a second head.

"Yeah, right. Well, I've been not really up-to-date, I suppose," John chuckled nervously.

"Well, you'd better follow me before Derek gets impatient then," replied Kyle, shrugging off the slip that John had made.

John followed Kyle to the other room which had many tables inside and a lot of people eating. The food eaten couldn't really be called real food, John thought. He saw a man greedily eating thick grayish-brown substance in the same manners as if he was eating five-star hotel breakfast menu. Well, maybe it didn't taste as bad as it looked.

Kyle approached a group of soldiers near the corner of the room. He sat down next to a tall blonde woman which seemed to be in her thirties. Kyle motioned for John to sit down. John took a seat across from him, next to a black-haired young man. John observed his surroundings. In the centre of the table, there were two man playing chess on a battered and old chessboard. The people around them were watching the game. Their attention was turned when they saw John.

"So, Kyle, are you going to introduce your new friend over there?" A black-haired young woman asked Kyle as she winked at John.

"Save the introduction for later, Melissa. Where's Derek?" Kyle looked around for any sign of his brother.

"Derek was called by the command for meeting. He said he would be back at noon. So, what's your name? I'm pretty sure you're not that type who's likely to join Griffin's, are you?" said Melissa.

"It's John. What do you mean? Join Griffin's?" John asked her.

"Well, you haven't told him, are you?" Melissa shot a look at Kyle, and then continued, "Well, basically there are two leaders in this base. One of them being Derek Reese, I'm sure you've met him, and the other one is Theodore Griffin. Both of them have often got into fights with each other. I think they are trying to rip each other's head off if it is not for the fact that humanity is very close to extinction and the last thing we need is people trying to kill each other. It's not like it hasn't happened, right?" At this, Melissa sighed.

John was curious. He tried to dig more information. "Well, I came from Mexico and it wasn't hit that bad by the bombs like it was here. We've got really high security there and my mom was a real butt-kicker. What do you mean it hasn't happened yet? It's just impossible that people are trying to kill each other. Haven't we got Sky Net to do that?"

Kyle piped up at this. "Lucky for you in Mexico. Here we have machines trying to kill us and in addition we have thieves, rapists, and not to mention spies from Sky Net who we call the greys. How much luxury do you have in Mexico, anyway?"

"It was better than here, before… the ambush," John was sad when he remembered his family, but he quickly recovered. "Okay, so it's thieves, rappers and greys in addition to the machines. I guess I have a lot to learn living here. So, what about this Theodore Griffin and Derek problem? Why do you think that I'm not that type of guy who's likely to join Griffin?"

The others who had been listening to the conversation had the same thought in their minds. _This new kid is definitely sharp_.

Melissa answered, "Call it instinct. They say I'm very good at judging characters. You seem like a good person, John. You're definitely good-looking, too," she said then quickly clapped her mouth with her hands. Her face turned red. "Oops, did I say that out loud? I'm…I'm very sorry, John. That's not what you think," she stammered.

The others laughed at Melissa's embarrassment. John blushed as well.

"You know what, Mel, I'm a little bit suspicious about your 'judging characters' now," The guy who sat next to John said, then he turned to John, "You're one lucky man, bro. She's one of Griffin's top lists. By the way, my name is Mike. Mike Charlson."

"Wait a minute. Griffin's top lists? What's this all about?" John asked Mike.

Mike shrugged. "Griffin used to be a rapist. He hasn't made any move so far as long as we concerned. We still keep an eye for him, though."

"Okay, so since the ice has broken, why don't all of us give a proper introduction to John's here?" said Kyle.

Each one in the table introduced themselves. John tried to remember all their names. It could be advantageous in the near future. In the far end of the table, there was a blond-haired tall man named Garret Willstone. Next to him sat Thomas Anderson, a brown-haired man in his thirties which seemed to watch the chess game intensely. Across from him and currently is playing chess was George Bowman, and the other player is a middle-aged man called Chris Jefferson. Chris sat next to Melissa Lawn, who was still blushing after the conversation.

After a while, everyone's attention turned back to the chess game. John went to grab some food and got the same grayish-brown substance he saw before. He inwardly groaned. _Okay, stop being a big baby, John. Think the positive. Just think the positive_, John mentally berated himself._ Okay, let's imagine that it was a delicious turkey_. John forced himself to eat them. _Well, it's not so bad after all. Better than it looks, definitely_. John didn't think that he was that hungry until he found himself walking over the counter to grab some more.

"Gotta like the food, huh?" Kyle grinned after seeing him grabbing more food from the counter. Then, he saw someone approaching them.

"Hey, Allie!" Kyle called the newcomer.

Allison Young waved at Kyle and then proceeded to sit next to him. Then, she looked at John. "Hello there, I'm Allison Young. You must be the guy we found in the tunnels last night."

"Yeah," John answered.

"Where's Derek?" Allison asked Kyle.

"He is attending a meeting with the command. He will be back at noon," Kyle said.

"Wait… The command? Sorry, but I really have no clue about the development. You see, my mom was kinda over-protective of me. She wouldn't let me go outside for a really long time," said John, hopeful that Kyle and Allison would not be suspicious of him.

Kyle and Allison exchanged a glance. There was something that John hid from them. They just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Well, it's the remains of military. However, they are not really commanding us, actually. We run this base separately from them. But they are better equipped than us. That's why most people choose to stay with them than with the separate bases like us, even though it is still risky to go outside and reach their base. They feel somewhat more protected by them," Kyle said supplying information to John.

"So, who is the leader? How's the fight with Sky Net going so far?" John asked the question he had been dying to know. If there was a resistance in this future, that would mean humanity could survive without John Connor. That would mean he didn't have to be the savior of the world. He would control his fate now as there would be another leader to step into his _supposed_ role.

Kyle and Allison exchanged glance for the second time. John sensed their incredulous looks directed at him. "Sorry, did I say something wrong?" John asked, confused by their reaction.

This time, it was Allison's turn to explain to him. "Uh…leader you say? There hasn't been any leader, actually. I've heard that the military had a leader a few years after Judgment Day, but they were all killed by Sky Net. I guess it's now up to whomever the highest in rank to lead. You're really outdated John. We survive, not fight."

"What! Then what's the point of the meeting with the command, then?" John asked, as a feeling of dread slowly came over him.

"They are usually negotiating for food, supplies and weapons. It will get us better chance at surviving," Allison said.

"Then what do you mean with "we survive, not fight" statement?" John asked, still not quite believing what he had just heard.

"Fight? Are you crazy? You fight them, you're dead!" Allison was beginning to get suspicious of this boy.

John felt like his worst fear had come true. He decided he needed to contact Weaver, very soon.

Suddenly, cheers exploded from the people who are watching the chess game, drawing some attention from the other tables. Chris Jefferson smiled smugly at his opponent.

"Aw, man… You said you wouldn't go hard on me," George grumbled at his loss.

Chris grinned. "I didn't go too hard on you. You just wouldn't admit it that you sucks at playing chess."

"Well, someone needs to put him in his place," Mike mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for John to hear it.

Kyle explained to John, "Chris said he had never been beaten in a chess game before. It's likely that he will challenge you soon, seeing you're a newbie. Just don't take it if you don't want to experience public embarrassment," Kyle added with a grin on his face.

After breakfast, John had nothing to do. He wandered around the bunker. It had become his habit to observe his surroundings, to know where the exits were in case something bad happened. He couldn't help wondering if his mother was alive in this future. Cameron said his mom had been sick the time he left her. He was feeling numb inside as he looked at the people around him.

_This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I did not jump to this future. I would have been able to help mom to stop Judgment Day. These people would have never had to experience this._

He was too preoccupied with his thought so that he didn't notice that he had arrived in a room full of dog cages. Allison's voice snapped him out of his thought.

"Hey, John! Nice of you to join me," Allison said as she patted a dog.

"Hey! What are you doing?" John asked inquisitively.

"What do you think I' m doing? I suppose it's really obvious that I am patting a dog," Allison said with a roll of her eyes, then she added, "This is Bruno, my favorite dog."

John patted Bruno as he licked his tongue on his face. "Whoa! Easy, boy."

"I think he likes you," Allison smiled at John.

"Yeah, I think he is," John smiled back at Allison.

"So, we haven't got any change to talk. I guess I want to know you better, you know. You seem like an interesting person to know," Allison said.

_Yeah, you bet I am._ "Sure, why not? It's nice to know you, Allison," John smiled.

"Call me, Allie. All of my friends call me that."

"And am I one of your friends?" teased John.

"Of course, you are. So, I've heard some rumors spreading around here, John. Most of them involve you're being a gray, though. But don't worry. It's in our tradition to not quickly trust the newcomer. You just have to prove yourself worthy of their trust."

"Yeah, I suppose so. I would be like that too if I was in their shoes." John said.

"So, I really want to know you, John," Allison said, trying to come up with a good topic.

"Oh, yeah?" John said. _I'm sorry, but I don't think you will ever know the real me. I don't want to get you involved in this mess that is my life._

"Yeah," Allison said, then she suddenly remembered something. "You seemed shocked when I told you that we didn't fight but survived. I'm just curious. Why's that?"

"Err… When I lived in Mexico, I got the impression that you guys fight, not only surviving. Well, I guess I was wrong, then. Maybe, that was only my mother's fairytale. I suppose it was to make me not to lose hope." John was thankful that he could come up with a convincing explanation.

"Yeah, the reality is usually worse," Allison said sadly, she added, "I sometimes wonder how long we can keep up like this, how long humanity can survive before the machines kill us all. Frankly, I don't see any hope for us, John. The only thing that keeps me from killing myself is that if I die, I want to take as much machines as I can down with me. At least that's what they get for destroying us." Allison said with tears streaming down on her face. She spoke with so much determination that made John fairly surprised.

Without thinking, John reached out and pulled her into a hug. He rubbed her back comfortingly as she continued to cry on his shoulders.

"Thanks, John," said Allison after she calmed down.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, Allie. You know what, that's what the machines cannot take from us. Love, friendship, joy and happiness. They cannot take those from us. That's why humanity _must_ survive, or even better, why we _must_ _win_. Those are our strengths, Allie, and I believe that it surpasses anything that the machines have." John said

Allison pulled out from John's embrace and looked at him in wonder. She saw the look in his green eyes. They were filled with determination and strength. For a moment, John seemed not like the John she knew. _Who are you, John? _She wondered.

John walked to the dining room. He saw a few people inside the room. He was thinking of what he was going to do when a familiar red-headed woman approached him. He looked up in surprise of seeing her.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" John whispered to her.

"Come with me, Mr. Connor. I assume we have some matters to discuss," Weaver said with a smirk.

"Where are we going to go?" asked John as he walked down the hall with Weaver. "Just don't go outside. There are guards stationed there."

"I don't have any problems with that, Mr. Connor," Weaver said with a smirk and then she morphed into Kyle Reese in front of John's very eyes. "Shall we get going, Mr. Connor?" she said with a rather smug smile.

"Uh… Yeah, I suppose so. Just please, don't kill any people," said John tentatively.

Weaver merely smiled at him. They went to the front door and met some guards.

"We're going to get some supplies," said Weaver-Kyle to the guards.

The guards opened the front door for them. Weaver motioned for John to follow her. After the door was closed, Weaver morphed back to her original form.

John looked around at his surroundings and couldn't believe what he had just seen. The ruins of what used to be Los Angeles staring back at him. It was horrible and so… _hopeless_. John had heard his mother and the people or machines from the future talking about it, but now, he saw it for real and it was beyond his worst imagination. At times like this, he found himself hoping that his whole life was just a nightmare and he would soon wake up in a normal life. But this was his life, wasn't it? He felt like he existed for one purpose only, which was winning the war. He frowned as a thought crossed over his mind. He wouldn't even exist if he hadn't sent Kyle Reese back through time. That got him thinking that if they had managed to stop Judgment Day from happening, would he simply "poof" out of the existence? He concluded that time travel was not very good for your health because it was brain-damaging.

John and Weaver arrived at a damaged building. Weaver opened a trap door, revealing a set of stairs below them. Weaver motioned him to get down first. John obeyed and descended the staircase. He found himself in an underground basement. Weaver opened the door in front of him. It was a large room, with many deactivated metal endoskeletons piled in the corner of the room. Right in the centre of the room, John Henry sat in front of a set of computer equipments.

"Hello, John Connor. I was hoping to meet you since there are things we need to discuss," John Henry looked up from the monitor.

There were many things John would like to ask right now, but unfortunately he couldn't find his voice in his shock.

"Hello, John Henry. Perhaps it would be better if we explain to Mr. Connor here," Weaver said calmly. "First of all, John Henry didn't take Cameron's chip. She gave her chip willingly to him."

"But… but, why? Where's she right now, Ms. Weaver?" John asked.

John Henry took his turn to explain, "I believe it's an order from your future self. Before you went to rescue Sarah Connor, Ms. Weaver sent Mr. Ellison to tell Cameron the code."

"What? What's code?" asked John.

"The code is "Will you join us?" It was sent by future John Connor. She was under order to give her chip." Weaver explained.

"But why did I… future me give her the order?" asked John, perplexed.

"That's something you have to figure it yourself, Mr. Connor," said Weaver mysteriously.

John sighed. "Why? Why must I figure it myself? Who are you? I don't even know whether I should trust you or not. What is your plan? Why did you bring me to this future?" John did not shout, he said the words with a sudden calmness that even surprised him.

"I can't give you more information than necessary as it will disturb the timeline, Mr. Connor. Believe me, future John Connor has better information than you do," Weaver said.

"That was exactly what Cameron said. Where is she, Ms. Weaver?" John said resignedly.

"I must explain from the beginning to answer that question, Mr. Connor. Future John Connor had ordered Cameron to submit her chip to an entity called John Henry she would soon meet in the past. He didn't elaborate why, though. My assumption is that he wanted John Henry to experience this new future and to grow up. The plan didn't involve you to come along. This is why we have problems, Mr. Connor." Weaver explained.

"What problems do you mean?" John asked as he grabbed a chair and sat down.

"As you have noticed, this is a future without John Connor. Humans are merely surviving, not fighting. Sky Net has no real threat to its existence. It is merely waiting for human to be extinct gradually. It is unlikely that humanity will survive over two years from now. Sky Net has no need to change the past, Mr. Connor. It thinks that it has already won the war. Unfortunately, I don't have enough resources to build a new Time Displacement Equipment."

"What! Do you mean that I can't come back? You're the one responsible for this, Weaver!" he snarled. "I don't even know what happened to my mom, or to Cameron. You still haven't answered my question!"

Weaver, ignoring his outburst, continued explaining, "There is, however, a way, Mr. Connor. Although, you may find this idea a little bit disagreeable. In order for SkyNet to build a TDE, the tide of war needs to be turned so that it wants to change the past."

"I don't like where the conversation is going," John said, having guessed the rest of the explanation.

"I see that you have guessed the main point of this conversation. Yes, Mr. Connor. You need to lead humankind in this future to victory in order to come back."

"But they barely trust me. I don't even know how to lead them, let alone to victory. I'm barely 17 year-old, remember? Who would in the right mind trust a teenager to lead a war?" John asked incredulously.

"You have to, Mr. Connor, and you will know how to do it. It's also the only way to reacquire your cyborg protector."

"Where is Cameron, then?"

"She is, unfortunately, in 2009, inside the Turk."

John stared at Weaver. "You've got to be kidding me. I came here to save her, and now you told me that she was actually in 2009?"

"Why of course, Mr. Connor. I'm surprised that you couldn't figure it out yourself at the right moment. Don't blame me for your situation, Mr. Connor. It is you who decided to follow me to the future, which is currently our present." Weaver smirked.

"What do you want me to do, then? Well, I have one question, though. If Sky Net has been destroyed in this timeline, why do we need to come back and wage a war against Sky Net once more?" asked John, now regretting more than ever his stupid decision to come with Weaver.

"This future, as you know, is not the original future. If we do not come back and maintain the timeline as it was, I'm afraid that you might be erased from the existence, Mr. Connor. If it happens, Sky Net will obviously win."

"Why? Why me? I don't even know how to deal with one terminator. I'm just a sixteen year-old boy. I can't do it. You said that like I was the only one who could defeat Sky Net and humanity would be doomed if I didn't exist," said John, feeling desperate than ever.

"Because you are, Mr. Connor," Weaver put it simply.

"Am I?" John asked incredulously. John finally gave up trying to comprehend the situation he put himself in. "Listen, I think I can't stay here too long. They will soon get suspicious."

Weaver, remaining as passive as ever, answered him, "Yes, you are right, Mr. Connor. You should go back soon. I can accompany you as Kyle Reese. Until then, I will keep in touch for you but you must also do your part, Mr. Connor. Very well, then." With that, Weaver morphed into Kyle Reese's form.

John was mostly silent during his journey. He and Weaver passed the guards without any problems. After that, Weaver morphed into her silvery form and slithered away to the nearest air vent. He walked to his mattress and laid on it. His mind was reeling over the conversation he had with Weaver.

"_My mother often told me stories in my childhood. It was mostly about the legend of the jungles. As I was growing up, I heard more from my friends and teachers. There is a famous Greek story. In the story, the hero has to choose between embracing his destiny and running away from it. I can say that it literally happens to me today._

_Today I choose to embrace my destiny. The destiny I have tried to avoid for years. I realize it's not about me and my destiny anymore. It's about the whole world and the people I love in it. I'm going to take back this future. I'm going to save the ones I love. My mom, Derek, and most importantly, Cameron. It's my turn now to save them as they have saved me numerous times. This time, I will not sit back. This time, I will fight. I will make my own fate and my destiny."_

_John Connor-Voice Over. _


	2. Belief

Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator movies or the series or any of the characters.

**Author's Note: Thank you for everyone who's reading my story and has left a review. God bless you all.**

Terminator: The John Connor Chronicles

John walked through the hallway to the dining hall. It was almost noon and he knew Derek would be arriving soon. He had prepared himself for the interrogation that was to come. He had come up with every possible questions Derek would ask him as many as he could and had made a convincing answer for each one. He knew that as much as he wanted, he couldn't share his little secret to anyone, maybe it was not a "little secret", after all. However, he met Kyle before he could reach his destination.

"Where have you been? Derek is waiting for you, now," Kyle said, relieved that he finally found John.

"I was lying in my mattress. Derek has arrived?" John said.

"Yeah. He brought some food, too. You can join the party after you talk to him, though," said Kyle excitedly.

"Are you going to the dining hall? Because you seem to be going to the opposite direction, though," said John.

"I'm going to call Allison, too. She's probably with her dog," Kyle answered.

"Yeah, probably. The last time I saw her she was with her dog," John said.

"You'd better hurry up before Derek losses his temper. Bye," Kyle took off running.

"Bye," John called after Kyle.

John walked to the main tunnel. Derek was there. He was storing weapons and ammunitions that John thought were from the negotiation.

"Connor, it's nice of you to show up. You're lucky that I'm in a good mood," said Derek, looking at John. He barked command at one of the soldier, "Wills, store as many as you can than bring the rest to my bunker."

"Come on, we need to talk," Derek said to John. He proceeded to lead the way to his bunker. John noticed that people who were considered leaders would be given a bunker, while those, like him, who were just commoners would sleep in a hall, on a mattress, with no privacy.

John followed Derek to his bunker. Derek sat at one of the rusty chairs and motioned for him to take one and sit down as well.

"So, Connor, I hardly know you and I definitely don't trust you. Nevertheless, I believe that you're not one of the grays or thieves or rappers. Now, I'm giving you a choice, just like the others in this bunker were given a choice." Derek stared at him intensely, judging him up and down.

"What's the choice, sir?" John said politely, not wanting to be seen as 'disrespectable'.

Derek blinked. He didn't expect the kid's politeness. Politeness was something rare in a post-apocalyptic world. _Is he up to something?_ Derek thought. His instinct of living years in constant danger kicked in. He couldn't help being suspicious to almost everything.

"Some people, well, say that we are fighting a losing war. Not so many people are willing to fight anymore. They prefer to hide until… maybe forever until they slowly die. This is purely your choice. Do you want to join fighting or not? I must give you an advice, though. If we were fighting a losing war, maybe we already are, I'm not going to sit back and slowly die. If I die, I'm going to take as many metals down with me."

John was astonished and greatly surprised by his uncle's determination. He felt a growing respect for him. John grinned.

"If you think that I'm going to sit down and watch as my entire race is exterminated, then you are terribly mistaken. I don't think we are fighting a losing war. Sky Net just has no idea of what humanity is capable of. If I die, I plan on taking Sky Net down with me," John said with grim determination.

Now it was Derek's turn to be astonished. Never did he meet someone so daring and passionate like the one in front of him. Derek saw it, the strength and determination in John's eyes when he spoke those words. They were not the eyes of a sixteen year-old boy anymore that Derek saw. He couldn't help grinning.

"You know, kid. That was some speech you've just made. For a moment, I almost believe that we could win this war," Derek said, which immediately wiped off John's grin.

John was speechless. For a moment, he thought that Derek was not giving up the fight. He didn't believe that everyone was just 'merely surviving'. He had hoped that at least there were people who still believed that they could win the war and who threw the fight back at Sky Net. His hope came crashing down when he heard his uncle last statement. _Are they really this hopeless?_ John couldn't help feeling proud, though. Even though Derek knew that they were losing, he refused to go down without a fight. _It must be something in the Reese's blood._

John spent the rest of the afternoon socializing with the people in the bunker. He took time to join the 'food party' hosted by an excited Kyle Reese. John didn't enjoy himself during the party as his mind was wondering somewhere else. Suddenly, something snapped John out of his thought.

"What are you doing here, Griffin? I recalled I didn't invite you to come over," John heard Kyle said angrily to a tall, impressively muscular man with light brown hair.

"Easy there, Reese. I am a part of this bunker. I have every right to join this little commotion you have. Your brother may be considered as the commander of this brother, Reese, but there's no doubt of who is the most popular in this bunker." The man who John figured out was Theodore Griffin shot back calmly.

Griffin was indeed a good-looking guy, and with his impressive muscles John was sure that he was the perfect knight in shining armors in the eyes of the girls who were in his time. He wasn't sure about the girls in this time, though. John guessed that their taste of man was probably the same.

"Hey," a female voice addressed John quietly on his side, joining to watch the commotion occurring in front of them.

"Hello to you to," John said with a smile. It was Melissa Lawn, one of his friends in this future. There was one thing that was ever present every time John met her. It was her mischievousness. It was pretty rare in a future like this.

"That is Theodore Griffin if you haven't known. He is Derek's opposition. Half of the people in the bunker support him while the rest support Derek. It's ironic, right. Here in the middle of war between machines and humankind, there is such thing as politics," she made a face about that and then pretended to throw up. John tried not to laugh.

"You know, I'm frankly surprised that you don't fall over him considering his look," John whispered to Melissa as he watched Kyle and Griffin debated heatedly.

Melissa gave him a sad smile. "I used to, actually. He doesn't behave as nice as he looks, unfortunately. He tried to rap me. Allison is the first victim. We both managed to get away, however. We are raised by the Reese's not for nothing. I punched him right in the guts," she gave a small laugh about this. "We told Derek and Kyle about this. They confronted Griffin. Unfortunately, Griffin got some charms and this base's opinion was divided into two. Don't stare at me with those sympathetic eyes. I'm a tough girl and I will not get this stupid think to screw my head," Melissa grinned.

The argument between the two men quickly attracted more crowds to watch. John saw Allison in the corner of his eyes.

"The Griffin's top lists Mike said during breakfast. Allison is in the top, right?" John quietly inquired.

"Yes, she is. I'm the second," answered Melissa.

Allison walked discreetly to John and Melissa's place.

"I have more people than your brother. I could just move and destroy this base. But I didn't. You should have thought first before using your tongue, Reese. Never challenge people who have more power than you," Griffin said coldly. John had to admire his calmness, though. He has not once raising his voice.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Derek Reese walked over the two debating men as the crowd parted to give him way.

"Derek Reese, finally you've come to give your… baby brother some lullaby, huh?" Kyle's face was red with anger and embarrassment.

"Griffin, stop right there of what you're doing! I am your commanding officer," Derek yelled with anger.

"Tsk… Tsk… Tsk… You know what, Reese. I think I have gotten tired of this commanding officer stuff. Maybe it's time to move out from here, don't you think? However, I have some confession to make, Reese. I did rape that little sister of yours, Allison Young," Griffin said with a smirk as the crowd gasped. Kyle was working hard to prevent his brother from punching Griffin right in his face. He had seen Derek fought with Griffin before. Derek had to be brought to the infirmary.

"You… you… you…," Derek stammered out.

"I'm what, Reese?" Griffin stood proud with a sneer on his face.

John felt Allison was trembling beside him. He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. It seemed to work. Allison looked at him with smile and mouthed 'thank you'.

Griffin continued as he aimed his gaze straight at Allison, "That's why, Reese, as a good gentleman, I'm asking your permission to bring Allison along with me. I do want to pay the consequence for my action."

"No, don't ever think I will let you near her," Derek was shaking in rage.

Griffin ignored Derek. "Come on, Allison baby. We're going to somewhere peaceful. Just the two of us, together." Griffin put his charming smile and John could see why girls fell over him.

Allison's eyes were wild. She gripped John's hand so tight. "No! I would never ever come with you, Griffin!"

"Allison?" Griffin's smile slowly turned cold as he uttered the word as a warning. "You'll regret it if you don't. You and the rest of your friends," Griffin said. The crowd gasped again in disbelief.

"No! Leave me alone. Leave us alone," Allison sobbed. Griffin walked towards her.

"How pathetic, you...," Griffin didn't have the change to finish his sentence as he received a full blow to his stomach.

"You know, there is a war there against the machines and ironically, the humans are stupidly giving the machines their victory by killing each other."

Theodore Griffin looked up and saw the newcomer knocked him to the ground and stood tall unlike any teenager boys. _I think his name's Connor? He's going to regret for knocking me like this. _Griffin stood up and came face-to-face with John.

"So, someone here's trying to play the hero, huh? You're Connor, right? Maybe I can play with you right now. You will learn the consequences of pissing of Theodore Griffin, unfortunately," Griffin said with a sadistic smile. Then he lunged at John.

Griffin had many advantages over John. He had impressive muscular body and he was bigger and taller than John was. But John didn't receive his military training for nothing. John easily side-stepped Griffin's attack and then he grabbed Griffin's arm and flipped him using a little trick he learned from the guerilla soldiers in Central America. Griffin unceremoniously crumpled on the floor.

It was impressing to say at least for the watching crowd. Griffin lunged at John to attack again. However, John was prepared for his move. He blocked Griffin's directed punch at him and then twisted his arms until Griffin was facing the opposite direction. John held Griffin's arms firmly until he couldn't move anymore.

"Listen here, I'm not the one who provoked this fight and I don't like it either. I'm not going to hurt you if you're not trying to hurt me. We've got enough machines in our plate to worry. Now you're trying to hurt someone in your own species as if we haven't got metals to do it. Would you snap out of your thought and start facing the real enemy?" John was quickly losing his patience.

"For a newcomer you've got a big mouth, apparently. You're just a kid, you know. A kid with a big mouth who thinks he can beat the machines. Get real, kid," Griffin sneered.

John pushed Griffin to the nearest wall. Griffin loosed his balance and landed on the floor with a thud. The watchers were still stunned and they didn't do anything to help Griffin as he groaned in pain. John had had enough and he quickly made his way towards the exit.

Derek watched with a newfound respect as the new kid, whom he barely trusted, defeated Griffin despite his size and height. Besides him, Kyle watched the event with a huge grin on his face. Derek listened as John was speaking. _Wow, he truly believes that we can defeat the machines. This kid is something special, I suppose. Maybe I can give him some mission outside to prove that whether he is true to his word or not,_ Derek mused.

Griffin slowly got to his feet from his position on the floor. His face was red with anger, but also with embarrassment. He quickly left the room in the opposite exit of John.

"He certainly put Griffin on his place, right? Good kid. Griffin definitely deserved that," Mike said from behind Allison and Melissa with a laugh. The crowd was no longer quiet. They were discussing about the recent event that had just happened before their eyes. Derek's supporters had grins on their face.

Allison went after John. A few people she passed expressed their concerns to her. Some muttered apologies for not believing that Griffin had indeed raped her. That wasn't Allison's main concern, though. She needed to find John.

Allison found John on his mattress writing in a book. She wasn't sure where he got the book. He probably found it somewhere. She approached him and sat next to him.

"Hi, John. What are you doing?" John quickly closed the book he was writing on.

"Hi. It's nothing," John answered hurriedly, but then he thought better of it. "It's actually a journal."

"A journal, huh? Something like a diary? I don't think that you're the kind that keeps a diary, John," Allison said, teasing John.

"No, it's not a diary. It's just… you know, when you got something in your mind that can't be shared to anyone, you could just write it before it screws with your head," John said, faking an offended expression.

Allison laughed. "You can just share it with me, John." She smiled sweetly.

John was wondering what he had gotten himself into. "Um… well, I would like to, Allie. But, there are… some things that better remains a secret. It's called privacy, I think," John worded his word carefully.

"Sure. But just so you know, I will always be there, John, if you need someone to talk to," Allison said.

John stared at her. He couldn't help noticing how identical she was with Cameron. Cameron and Allison had different personalities, though. Cameron was calm and organized. She had a gentle nature and a child-like curiosity. Allison, on the other hand, was adventurous and witty. She had a good sense of humor. They were both identical and yet, different.

"Thanks, Allie. That… means a lot," John smiled.

"Why did you defend me from Griffin, John? Griffin has got many followers. It won't be safe for you anymore," Allison muttered quietly.

John smiled, "Well, you're my friend, Allie. A good friend is always there for each other, right? I'm sure you will do the same for me. I don't really care about his followers either."

"Thank you, John." Allison smiled at him.

"You're welcome," John grinned.

John walked to the dining room for dinner. When he arrived, he saw Kyle and Derek were there, eating canned food. He walked to the counter and grabbed a can. He sat down at one of tables. He opened his can and found that it contained peanuts. _Not so bad, after all._ John thought as he ate his peanuts. From the corner of his eyes he saw Kyle waved at him.

"Hey, John! Sit here," called Kyle.

John walked to Kyle's place. He noticed that he was the subject of a lot of people's stares. Some of them were curious while the rest were plainly hostile. He shrugged it off as he sat down next to Derek. He noticed that there was the usual gang at the table. There were Kyle, Derek, Melissa, Mike, Garret, Thomas, George and Chris.

"Where's Allison?" asked John.

Derek frowned. "I think she's with her dog, as always."

Kyle joined the conversation, "Hey, what did you get in your can?"

"I got peanuts," said John off-handedly. "What did you get?"

"Strawberries," Kyle stared at his can angrily. "Want to change?" he offered hopefully.

John would normally prefer peanuts over strawberries, but he couldn't bring himself to refuse his father's hopeful request. So he said, "Yes, of course."

"Cool. Thanks, John," Kyle said, changing his can of strawberries with John's can.

"Sure. Don't mention it," John tasted the strawberries and immediately hid his groan.

Mike had a huge grin on his face. "So, John, what you did to Griffin was awesome. How did you learn to beat him like that?"

Mike had just brought a question that triggered everyone's curiosity. John could feel many stares directed at him. He took a spoonful of strawberries before he answered.

"Well, it's just luck mainly," When he saw that they did not immediately buy his reason, he added, "It really is."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Garret asked him curiously.

"Well, if you have your whole life in constant danger of killing machines, you will learn to survive and therefore to fight, whether you like it or not," answered John. It was mostly the truth, actually. It was Sky Net who was responsible for making him receive the training he had in his childhood. It was also Sky Net that is responsible for him to be born. _It is just like I was created by Sky Net. If Kyle Reese had not come back through time, he would not have been born. Great, now I feel like I was born for this purpose only,_ John thought bitterly.

The conversation turned back to normal. John was actually enjoying himself. He still didn't forget his mom and Cameron, too, but he found a way to bury his feeling deep down. He knew it wasn't healthy, but what could he do? John inwardly sighed. He did not want to make the same mistake. He was going to enjoy his time while he had the change to enjoy it.

During the conversation, Allison took her time to watch John discreetly. Allison had never felt the way she felt when she was around John._ Am I in love with him?_ Allison unconsciously shook her head. _It's way too soon to be called love. I know he's sweet, kind and brave but I don't really know him. All I know is that he's been keeping a big secret from all of us. Time will tell._

The dinner was over. John was starting to feel tired. It was only the second day his world had been turned upside-down but he felt longer being there than just two days. He was making his way to his mattress when he heard Derek's voice calling him.

"Hey, Connor. I want to talk to you," Derek walked fast-paced towards him. "Tomorrow you're going with me to a base near Pendleton. Try to be ready before 8 am. I'll debrief you and the rest of the team after breakfast."

"Yes, sir," John answered.

John lay down on his mattress. He was tired after the today's event. He was slowly drifting off to a restless sleep.

_John was running in the woods. He felt pain and tiredness as he ran. He knew he couldn't stop, he wouldn't stop. He had to keep running. Everywhere. Nowhere. John suddenly hit something solid. He lost his balance and fell backwards. He looked up and saw Theodore Griffin staring down at him._

"_You killed me, John Connor," Griffin said coldly._

"_No. No, I don't kill you. That's not true," John said, suddenly feeling frightened._

"_You will, Connor. It was in order for a greater good, you said. I am dead, just like the others for the greater good, isn't it, Connor?" Griffin said with a smirk._

_Suddenly, faces appeared before John. Cameron, his mother, Derek, Charlie, Riley, Sarkissian, the fake Sarkissian, Andy Goode, Miles Dyson and Kyle Reese. They stared blankly at him._

"_You see, Connor, people may think of you as the savior of the mankind. I know better. You're a heartless murderer, just like your cyborg guardians. You have already shown the signs, Connor," Griffin spoke again._

_John felt numb, really numb. Then, he saw Cameron approached him._

"_Future John Connor is a cold, manipulating leader who sent his own father back in time to save himself. How very selfless of him," Cameron sneered._

John woke up from his sleep. He was sweating and crying in his sleep. He couldn't tell what time it was since there was no real clock after Judgment Day. He decided to wake up and clean himself.

John found a broken mirror in the tunnel. He borrowed a shave knife from one of the guards. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had noticeably had undergone some changes in these short two days in the future. He washed his face with wet cloth and then shaved. He remembered the dream he had last night.

Was it true that his future self was a cold and manipulating leader? Would he really allow himself to be that person? Would he really send others to their death without feeling any remorse? He felt disgusted… with himself.

John came to the dining hall for breakfast. After breakfast, he went in search of Derek. He found Derek in the main hall.

"Anderson! Get Connor here equipped!" Derek ordered Thomas Anderson as he saw John approaching.

"Yes, sir," Anderson saluted. He escorted John to the store room.

"This is your first mission, right? I guess Derek wants to test you," Anderson said as he helped John.

"Yeah. I hope I don't mess up, then," replied John.

"You'll do fine as long as you're not killing someone and you're not getting killed." Anderson assured him. He added, "Besides, I think your little act yesterday has made Derek impressed."

The base was quite far from Derek's base. John still had not gotten used of seeing Los Angeles in its post nuclear war condition. The team consisted of Derek, John, Anderson and Willstone. They drove past the rummage and ruins that were used to be L.A.

The base was ruined. The team went searching for survivor.

"Hello? Anybody's alive?" Derek called.

John looked around with his flashlight. He saw something was amiss here. There were no bodies to be found. It was strange, unless the machines wanted to take the bodies for experiments. Nevertheless, John didn't think that they wanted to bring all bodies in the bunker.

"There were no bodies here," John muttered his thought out loud.

"Maybe they have taken prisoners to a work camp?" Willstone suggested.

"Shut up, you two! Find any weapons and food we can bring. We're going to get back before the machines notice us," Derek ordered.

John looked around for weapons and food. Then, he saw it. It was suspiciously like a safe with the size of a door. _Maybe there is another room behind it. _John mused. He directed his flashlight to the door.

"Look, I found something," John said to the others.

"What is it?" Anderson asked as he approached the door.

"It's something like a protected room," John replied as he looked at the combination.

"Lieutenant Reese! Connor found something," Anderson called the others.

"Looks like it is a gigantic safe door," Derek said. "Grab your rifle, soldiers. We're going to blast this door," ordered Derek as he picked up his rifle.

"Wait. I think this is more than food or weapons. What if there are people inside? We should try breaking the combination first," John suggested.

Derek stared at the combination. He sighed. "I think we only get one change to break it," he looked around. "Who wants to try?"

It was some time until someone answered.

"I think I know the combination, sir," John spoke.

"Are you sure, Connor? We only have one change. Don't try to screw up," Derek was understandably doubtful.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just trust me," John said.

"Connor, if you screw it up, you know the consequence," Derek warned John once again.

"Yes, I'm aware of the consequence. Please, just let me try, sir," John said again, trying to convince Derek.

"Fine, Connor, you try."

Derek and the others watched anxiously as John stepped up and pressed the combination. They were more than a bit surprised when they saw the door opened. John had a grin on his face.

"How did you know the right combination?" asked Derek, astonished.

"It was the date of Judgment Day," replied John.

"How could you be so sure that it was the right combination?" said Anderson as he passed John.

"What else could be the combination besides it, after all?" John answered easily as he followed the others inside. The sight in front of him was shocking.

The room wasn't filled with weapons, ammo, or foods. It was full of women and children. He saw that the others had the same expression on their face. Derek was the first one to speak.

"Calm down. We come here with a good intention. What's going on here?" Derek addressed the crowd.

A brunette woman in her thirties replied, "We've been ambushed. The men hid us here when the attack began. The machines couldn't find us here." The woman suddenly sobbed. "We're dying! Just kill us! They took the men. They killed them all. Just kill us! We are going to die anyway, slow or fast," she sobbed.

Derek looked at John helplessly. "You know, Connor, maybe you can convince them with your belief now. I'm sure they need it. It doesn't matter whether it's a false belief or not because we need to convince them to come with us before they kill themselves."

John stared at Derek, shocked. _This is it. Derek has just given me the first milestone of my destiny, _John thought. He sighed. John looked at the women and the children in the room. Their faces were crestfallen. John could understand what they were feeling right now, though. He himself had experienced it three days ago, when suddenly his world was thrown upside-down and he found himself alone in a world full of strangers.

John addressed the crowd. "Hello there, I know how you are feeling right now but please listen to me. Three days ago, I was ambushed by the machines, too. They attacked the base we were residing. My family and I managed to get away. We heard that there was a camp in L.A. so we decided to drive over there. Unfortunately, we encountered a group of machines near L.A. We got into a fight. The four of us didn't stand a chance against a group of metals. My family sacrificed themselves in order for me to escape. That is why I am here today," John looked at each of them in the eye.

"The same goes for you, too. Each of you is here because your friends, your families have sacrificed themselves for your survival. Now, what do you give to their memories in return? Killing yourself? Giving up? I'm certain that they did not die for you so that you would kill yourself in desperation."

John continued, "I don't know about you. My family has jeopardized themselves for me. I will honor their memories by giving those metals what they deserve for killing them. I don't want to sit back and wait for them to kill me. Even though I may not survive fighting them, I want to give as much damage as I can for their side. They will know that we, humans, do not giving up easily. We can survive and fight them against all odds. That is enough to give them severe headache, I think. It's something that cannot go well against their calculation and math."

"So I'm asking you now. My mother always said, 'There is no fate but what we make for ourselves'. I'm asking you to make your own fate. Do you want to sit here and give up or do you want to make the metals get what they deserve?"

There was a stunned silence after John's speech. Then, something unexpected happened.

"I'll fight!" John heard a strong female voice in the back of the room.

"Yes! We'll make them pay for what they have done!"

"I'll join!"

"I'll fight, too!"

The uproar was getting bigger and bigger in volume. John and the rest of the team waited until they calmed down. Thomas Anderson patted John in the shoulder. Then, there was a small, high pitched voice directed at John.

"Do you really believe that we can win?" It was the voice of a small white girl with black hair. She asked as she smiled innocently at John. The people in the room went silent as they waited for John's response.

John kneeled in front of the little girl. "Yes, I do. I don't only believe that we can win, I _know_ we can win," John said with determination.

John rose to his feet again and nodded to Derek.

"All right, everyone. Pack up everything necessary now. We're moving to my base before the machines can attack again," ordered Derek to everyone in the room.

With renewed hope, the women and the children packed everything necessary, such as foods, medical kits and weapons. The trip to Derek's base went uneventful so far. They arrived at L.A. in the morning of the next day.

John was eating his breakfast when he heard someone sat beside him. It was Melissa.

"Hey. I heard some incredible rumors about the trip. Is it true?" asked Melissa as she was eating her breakfast, too.

"What rumors? I don't think I've heard any rumor," John frowned.

"You know, about your little speech back there. You really convince them that we can win, John. It's a good thing. I've never seen so many excitements in this bunker," Melissa said.

"Well, I only spoke of what I believe," John said.

Melissa turned her face at him sharply. "Wait. You do really believe of what you said?" she asked incredulously.

"Why not?" John stared at her, confused.

Melissa laughed mirthlessly as she shook her head. "No, John. I'm not them. You can try to convince me but I'm not an easily believer. Don't bother to try to convince me, John. You really are a good actor, John." She left the room after that without giving John time to answer.

_Wow. I never thought that it will be this hopeless. This is going to be harder than I thought, _John thought. He continued eating his breakfast. _It's the most important meal of the day. You need all the nutrition for your body, John._ John closed his eyes. He could hear Cameron's voice telling him in his head. How he missed her so badly. He could feel tears on his face. He quickly wiped his face with his sleeve. _I'm doing this for her. I'm going to meet her after all of this has done. It's my fault after all. I am so sorry, Cameron._

If there was one thing John learned to do very well in this future, it was bottling up his emotions. He was just numb. He didn't know whether to feel sad or happy after losing Cameron, his mother, Charlie and Derek and meeting with his father and Derek alive. He knew one day he would reach his breaking point. He was just human, after all, and bottling up emotions was never a good thing.

He almost finished eating his breakfast when he saw Allison walking towards him.

"Allie, what's up?" asked John.

"Derek wants to meet you," answered Allison.

"Where is he?" John asked as he cleaned up his breakfast.

"He's in his room with Kyle. What's the breakfast menu today?" Allison asked.

"It's corn. See you later," John said as he got up.

"Yeah, see you later," Allison called after John as he went to Derek's room. She grabbed a plate of corn and proceeded to eat them.

John walked through the hallway of the tunnel. Melissa was right. There was more smiling, even laughter. It was not the usual sad and hopeless faces that John usually saw. Some people recognized him and greeted him. He greeted them back. He finally arrived in front of Derek's room. He was pondering on whether he should knock or nor when suddenly the door opened, revealing Kyle.

"Hi, John. Come in. We have a serious discussion," Kyle said warmly.

"Thank you," John smiled warmly at his father. He entered the room.

Derek addressed him, "Connor, you must be wondering why I called you, right?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Firstly, I'm quite proud of what you did yesterday. These people would probably be dead if you did not talk to them," Derek said. He wanted to judge John's characters.

"Thank you, sir. I'm sure everyone would do the same in my position," John was trying to be humble.

"I'm not sure that it would happen, Connor. You see, the women and children from that base were spreading words fast. The people now think that we can actually defeat the machines. They're asking me for battle plans as if we're going to fight the metals. It's good for morale but it's quite stressing, too. Listen, Connor. Don't give them false hope. What you've done yesterday was good to make them alive, but it makes them think that we are actually making efforts and even progress in the war, which in reality we are not." Derek stared intensely at John, waiting his response.

"Sir, I'm not trying to give them a false hope. I do really believe that we can fight the machines back," John said quietly.

"Well, we'll see next time. You really have to back your words with some action, Connor," Derek said.

"Yes, sir. I will try to back my words with some proves, sir," John said.

"All right. Dismissed,"

"_Belief. It is the first stage of the war. We do something because we believe in the good of the consequence. The power of belief can drive us to do the impossible. It can be our strength but it can be our point of weakness._

_The machines know that. It spreads fear to destroy our beliefs in life, in the future, in hope and in the reason of life. It wants us to not have any reasons to fight back._

_I am lucky to hear what the time travelers from the original future have said. I know what will happen if these people's beliefs are renewed. Sky Net had a miscalculation about it. It tried to kill me because it believed that I am the key. What I think is that the world's chance is not only John Connor. If Sky Net had succeeded in killing me, I'm pretty sure that someone would eventually rise up and trigger everybody's belief to fight. That's all humanity needs._

_The human's road to victory has just begun. Sky Net may have all the sources and weapons but they cannot have belief. The machines fight because it's in their programs. Humans fight because we belief in the chance of a better day. It's an immeasurable power that Sky Net has underestimated. Soon, we'll take the fight back to Sky Net._

_John Connor-Voice Over _


	3. No Carrots and Apples

Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator movies or the series or any of the characters.

Terminator: The John Connor Chronicles

It had almost been a week since John had arrived in the future. He was slowly adapting to the kind of life existing here in the post apocalypse world. Since his confrontation with Griffin and his speech in front of the rescued women and the children, he was considerably famous among the people in the base, much to John's dismay.

He knew that there would be consequences for his actions. Griffin would not forever be silent after his embarrassing defeat. Moreover, Derek and the people of the base would expect him to show some actions to prove what he believed, or else they would think that he was giving a false hope and all the efforts he had made would be useless.

John had yet to meet Weaver after their last conversation. He figured that Weaver would not visit him for some chit-chats. She would only meet him of there was something important happened. He didn't think something important in Weaver's standard had happened anyway so he didn't have any hope of meeting Weaver soon. Weaver would probably wait for him to do his little task. _Little task. What an understatement of the century,_ John thought.

The base was as crowded as always, especially with the addition of the people rescued from the base near Pendleton. The breakfast menu for today was, as usual, the canned food. John picked up a can from the tray. He sat next to Mike and opened his can.

"Morning," said John.

"Morning, too," answered Mike as he ate his food with a gusto.

They ate their food in silence for several moments.

"You know, it's been awhile since any one of us went into a mission," John said as he frowned.

"Yeah, I know. It's boring, right? You'll have to get used to it, though," said Mike casually.

"It's strange, actually. Is there any movement from the machines?" asked John curiously.

"Don't ask me, bro. As long as we're alive, I'll be grateful. Why do you care, anyway?" Mike asked back.

"It's nothing. Don't you think it's suspicious that we haven't heard any attack? I've got the impression that they seem like the offensive one," answered John.

"You have a point, though. We're too comfortable here. I mean as comfortable as we can," Garret joined the conversation.

People started to fill the dining hall for breakfast. Derek and Kyle joined in. Allison and Melissa joined shortly after.

"What's today's activity?" Allison started the conversation.

Kyle answered her, "We don't have any. There hasn't any lead to find supplies so far. So we wait."

Mike looked around. "Hey. I don't see Griffin. I wonder where he's now," he muttered.

"Maybe he's with his 'beloved' followers somewhere. Who knows?" Melissa shrugged.

"Everything he does is suspicious to me," Mike muttered under his breath. John snorted hearing Mike's comment. He suspected that Mike had had a bad experience with Griffin.

After breakfast, John once again found himself doing his favorite thing in the future, wandering around the base. He met the little girl who questioned him several days ago. He saw her sitting alone against the wall, seemingly in a deep thought. He quietly sat next to her.

"Hey. You remember me, right?" John asked her warmly.

"Yeah, sure," the girl said with an innocent expression.

"Why are you here alone? Where's your family anyway?" asked John.

John was surprised to see tears welling up in her eyes. "The machines took them. They took Dad, Mom and my Auntie," she said. Then, she wiped her tears and had a determined look in her face. "They said if I am alone, I should be strong. Auntie would be angry with me if I cry."

"Well, it's OK to cry. Sometimes, grown people also cry, too. There's no one calling you weak if you cry," John comforted her.

It seemed to work. She smiled.

"What's your name anyway?" John asked.

"My name is Magdalene Ellison. You can call me Mag," she said with a shy smile.

John froze. Then he said very slowly, "Mag, can you tell me who your father, your mother and your auntie' names are?"

"Sure. Dad and Mom are James and Lila Ellison. Auntie is not really related to us by blood, actually. She met Dad before Judgment Day. Her name is Savannah Weaver," Magdalene explained.

_James Ellison and his former ex are alive then, and so is Savannah,_ John thought. _They might be in one of the concentration camps._

John and Mag came to the main hall. He saw that there was a commotion in the room. One man in the back of the crowd saw him and called, "Connor's here!"

The crowd parted. Derek approached John. "You've got to read this," he said with a somber expression as he pulled John forward.

There, on the wall, was a writing in red ink which looked suspiciously like blood.

EVERYONE WHO DEFIES SKY NET WILL DIE

JOHN CONNOR

LET SEE IF YOUR BIG MOUTH CAN SAVE YOURSELF NOW

THEODORE GRIFFIN HAS GIVEN YOUR LOCATION

FEEL THE WRATH OF THE MACHINES

Below the writing, Griffin's body laid bloodied, obviously dead. John paled. _The dream. It's just like the dream. Griffin's dead and it's my fault._

"We need to talk," Derek said firmly, pulling John out of his miserable thoughts.

John was an autopilot as he followed Derek to his private room. He could feel the crowd's accusing glares directed at him. _That's a really good start to be the leader of the Resistance, John, _he thought to himself sarcastically.

Derek closed the rusty door behind him. His stare never wavered at John.

"Do you understand that you have really put us in a difficult situation, Connor?"

"Yes, sir," John said quietly, feeling really guilty.

"The machines is very likely to attack us soon because what you've done, Connor! Do you realize what you've done now, huh? You've just jeopardized the whole bunker because of your stupid personal belief that 'we can defeat the machines'", Derek impersonated John mockingly. "What a joke!"

Derek continued his rant, "Tell me, Connor. What am I going to do with you? Hmm… The machines really want you, right? I think that's enough for your punishment, don't you think so?"

John couldn't believe what he had just heard. Derek had just given him to the hands of the machines? _Oh yeah. I'm no one here. I'm just some guy who risk the others' lives without thinking 'cause I believe that Sky Net can be defeated. This is just horrifically great,_ John thought. Was this the way he meet his death? John racked his brain but couldn't find any argument against his uncle's judgment. He deserved that, anyway.

John saw Derek shook his head and said, "We shouldn't have trusted you back then." Then he left.

Derek's last statement came like a slap to John. He just stared at the door Derek had just closed in numbness. It took some time until John regained his senses.

In the bunker, everyone was busy packing. Derek had ordered an immediate evacuation to the empty Pendleton base. It was much safer than this base at the moment. Allison calmed her barking dog and approached Derek.

"Where is John?" Allison asked Derek.

"Why do you care? He's now out of our lives for good," Derek said as he loaded his rifle.

"What! It's not his fault, Derek. Griffin's the one who is the traitor. Don't blame John for this," Allison said sharply to Derek.

"Allie, you're just too attached to him. It's his fault and I'm sure everyone will agree with me. Before he arrived, we had been fine with Griffin."

"Really? Sooner or later Griffin would have stabbed us on the back, too, with or without John intervening."

"Sorry, Allie. My decision is final. Don't let your feelings blind you," said Derek with an air of authority.

Allison stumped her feet angrily then she left.

"Allison!" Derek called after her which was promptly ignored.

Allison went quickly searching for John. She saw John in front of Derek's room.

"John!" she called him as she ran to approach him.

"Allison? Shouldn't you join the evacuation?" John asked, confused.

"Well, what are you doing here yourself? You have every right to join the evacuation, too," she shot back.

"No. You heard what happened, right? Derek's not letting me to come. Besides, I am the one they're searching for. They will come after me, not you. Derek's right. It's better to sacrifice one for hundreds."

"No, John. It's not your fault. Derek panicked. He didn't think straight. Once he does, I'm sure he'll regret his decision. Come on, John," Allison tried to convince John.

"No, Allison," he contemplated for a moment, "I'm not sure Derek would do that." His Derek would kill without remorse, he knew that. He wondered if this Derek would be like him, too.

Allison was frustrated. They were running out of time. She changed tactics. "You stay, I'll stay, too."

John's eyes widened hearing it. "No, Allie. Just… go with them. Please, don't make it worse," John pleaded.

"No, I don't make it worse. It's your choice. You come, I'll come. You stay, I'll definitely stay," she said stubbornly.

"If you stay with me, you'll likely be dead. I can't let that happen to you. Listen, just go with them. At least, do it for me, Allie," John smiled. He knew it could be their last moment together. "It's nice having you as a friend, Allie. You know them longer than you know me. Don't choose me over them. Be safe, okay?"

"John, I …," Allison was cut short when Kyle suddenly appeared in the corner of the tunnel.

"Allison! We're leaving now!" Kyle shouted. He looked at John and said, "Don't you come near her! Don't even dare to persuade her to come with you, Connor!" Kyle said angrily.

The words hurt John badly. He ignored his emotions as he looked at Allison with an emotionless face. "Leave," he ordered her with an indifferent tone.

Allison was all tears now. She tried to break free from Kyle's hand but his grip was too strong for her. Kyle pulled her away from John and towards the exit, where Derek and the rest of the bunker were. All she could do now was to offer a prayer to God for John.

The mass evacuation began. Derek led them to the Pendleton bunker without any major problems.

Meanwhile, John was all alone in the L.A. underground bunker. He walked towards the main entrance and waited. That was it. He saw one lone figure in the darkness of nuclear winter. _Good thing. Sky Net doesn't think of me as a dangerous threat, yet._

The terminator slowly and mechanically approached the entrance. John could see the machine clearly now. It was just a bare endoskeleton, armed with a plasma rifle. It was more frightening to see than those who had synthetic skins. John readied himself.

The terminator stepped into the entrance. It immediately saw John standing calmly in front of it. It accessed John's threat level and found that the answer was low. It scanned the tunnels and could not detect any human presence except for John's.

"State your name, human," the machine said with a mechanical voice that sent shivers down to John's spine.

John struggled to maintain his calm. "John Connor," said John hesitantly.

"Are you the only human in this bunker?" asked the machine.

"Yes, I am the only one. Are you going to terminate me? If you do, please do it fast," John said, pushing away his fear.

The machine kept its rifle aimed at John. "No. Your threat level is minimal. Human termination is not necessary," it said with its ever monotone voice.

John couldn't help but smirked inwardly. After all that happened in his life, Sky Net didn't kill him even though the chance was right there. The original Sky Net would be spinning in its grave if it knew.

The terminator seemed to deem John good enough to work. It took John as a prisoner to one of the concentration camps near Derek's former bunker.

John couldn't tell whether it was already night or not. The transport vehicle that brought him to the work camp had no windows. After a lonely and long journey, the vehicle's door opened.

There were lots of machines guarding the camp. The humans were placed into several cages, just like animals. When the transport vehicle that had John inside came, several of them raised their rifles. John thought that they were obviously expecting more than one human to come out. John saw they exchanged confused glances before they lowered the rifles.

The machine that came to Derek's bunker shoved John from the back. John was forcefully escorted to one of the cages. After they closed back the door and locked it, they walked outside, guarding the place.

John took his surroundings slowly. It was very dark and he almost couldn't see anything. He could still see the figures of other people sharing the same cage with him, though.

John sat down on the cold floor. His back was leaning against the metal fence of the cage. It was so quiet despite a lot of people being there. He figured out that it was night. The camp's location was very likely to be far from Derek's underground bunker. John decided to lie down on the cold ground and had a rest.

The next morning wasn't much better. John woke up startled when a machine opened the cage's lock with a loud voice. John noticed now that the sun had risen, he could see other prisoners locked in the same cage as him. All of them, men, women and even children, looked dirty and starving. John wondered what kind of treatment they would have here in the clutches of the machines.

The machine indicated the prisoners to follow him out. John and the other prisoners complied, since resisting meant a straightforward ticket of death. The group strolled passing other human cages as the machine led them. John noticed the smell of burning meat as he walked. He involuntarily shivered and resisted the urge to throw up.

The machine brought the group to the outside. There were several terminators guarding the place. The terminators looked primitive in comparison to the cyborgs sent from the future. John remembered Weaver's word. _Sky Net was weaker than the other version in the original timeline, _he thought.

They had arrived in their destination. John could only stare, stunned. Hundreds of human bodies were piled. He heard muffled sobs from someone in his group.

"Your task is to skin them. Stock the results in the corner of the area. The refreshment period occurs at three p.m., no rest is allowed before and after the period. Any actions which are deemed suspicious and worthy of termination are strictly prohibited," the machine ordered with its usual monotonous tone.

John couldn't be any more disgusted. He saw that he was not the only one. Some women in the group brought their hands to cover their mouths. Children were looking teary-eyed. The men were standing grim-faced.

"You are required to do it now," ordered the machine as he stood watching them.

John and the rest of the group began to move. John pulled one body from the piles. It was the body of a teenage girl with brown hair. _So much like Cameron._ John gasped. He shook his head. No, he couldn't do this. Every time he brought the knife to skin her, all he could see was Cameron. John could feel his hands were shaking. The wall that had formed in his soul since he heard Cameron's fate was starting to crumble. He had only two choices now. He could just skin the dead body of the brunette or termination would be the consequence. He knew deep down if he chose the former he could never forgive himself even though the task was to skin a _dead_ body. He wasn't sure if he could do it anyway. _If I'm going to end up being terminated because I couldn't skin the body of a girl who reminded me so much of Cameron, then so be it. At least I would die for something I believed in,_ John thought.

He looked around at his peers. All of them were skinning a dead body, each for everyone, including the children. What he saw didn't crumble his resolve. _What's the point in fighting them if we're going to act like them?_ his own words were reflected in his mind. He started to walk to the guarding machine.

"You know what, I can't do this anymore. Even if I can, I won't," John was surprised of his own calmness. He threw the knife at the ground. "You're probably going to terminate me anyway. I don't even care anymore, but know this I'm not going to act like you. I'm not going to let you turn me into a cold, heartless bastard. I may be stupid, but I will follow my heart. That's what you can't take away from us," he said venomously.

He heard someone was shouting before his world went black. _I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry, Cameron. I'm sorry I failed you all._


	4. Kaliba Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator movies or the series or any of the characters.

Terminator: The John Connor Chronicles

_December 17__th__, 2008_

Daniel Dyson was eating his dinner with his mother.

"We should really spend some quality times like this. You really shouldn't spend too much time in your room doing whatever things your boss asked you to," Tarissa Dyson said with a smile.

Danny replied, "I know, mom, but it's really important, the one you called 'whatever things'. I can't disappoint him, you know. I've worked hard to get this job."

"I know, sweetie. Just remember, don't lose your real life," Mrs. Dyson said as her hand reached for a tissue.

Dan sent an affronted look at his mother. "Mom! Don't call me sweetie. I'm already twenty one, mom."

"I'm sorry, Danny. It was my favorite nickname for you, though, when you were a kid," she said with a laugh. Danny shortly joined her. A long comfortable moment passed between the two.

"Mom, I don't think I'm gonna be home for a few weeks," Danny started.

Tarissa stared at him. "Why?"

"This project, the one my boss asked me to do, is a government secret project. They were willing to put me in because I promised that I would do whatever at stakes. Then they said that I had to stay with them for a weeks; it would be suspicious if I was to be seen going in and out from the place frequently. I'm going tomorrow."

"Danny, how could you not tell me about something this important?" his mother looked hurt.

"Mom, I know that if I told you, you would probably forbid me," answered Danny.

"What's this project about?" he heard his mom asking.

Dan sighed. "I told you, it's a super secret government project. I'm not supposed to tell anyone or even mention about it. It's only because you're my mom and I think you deserve to be informed the reason of why I'm going for a few weeks."

Tarissa slowly felt dread creeping over her body. She hoped that Danny would not be doing what she thought he was doing. "Danny, I know that it's supposed to be a secret, but please, tell me what this is all about. Please," she pleaded.

Danny was stunned with his mother's reaction. He had expected her to be angry and yelling at him. He did not expect his mother's sudden anxiousness about what the project was all about. Well, it couldn't hurt telling her the project, right? Danny decided to tell her mother.

"The government wants us to invent a computer system for defense. It will be one of the most revolutionary breakthroughs ever since the history of mankind. We're getting high taxes and the credibility as the creators then. It's cool, right?" Danny said enthusiastically.

All the blood in Tarissa Dyson's face seemed to have drained. "Danny my son, do not ever continue the project," she said with a small and yet firm voice.

Danny's face was showing confusion. "Why is that, mom?"

Tarissa contemplated whether to tell her son the real truth or not. She chose the former. He decided to know what actually happened to his father anyway. She finally brought up the most avoided subject in the Dyson household. She put down her fork and stared at her beloved son seriously.

"Danny, listen to me. I need you to listen while I'm telling you this, alright? This is probably the most important thing you need to know," she started.

"Okay, mom. Just shoot."

Tarissa took a deep calming breath. "August 29st, 1997. That's what she told me originally. It is the day when a computer system decided to exterminate the human race by launching nuclear assaults in every major city all across the world. Three billions of lives will vanish in an instant. Sarah Connor, the woman who is believed to kill your father, told me so. She did not kill your father. Miles died a hero's death. Sarah and he were trying to destroy Miles's own near-completed creation which would be the harbinger of the destruction if it had been completed. Sarah told me once that Judgment Day; that's what they're calling it, had been stopped. As you know, just over a year ago, she came again and said that it only had been delayed. The new date is April 21st, 2011."

Danny stared in disbelief at his mother. He suddenly laughed. "Come on, mom. This is nonsense."

His mother didn't join him laughing. "I had originally thought the same, too, until she brought want of them as the evidence." She looked at her son with sad eyes, "Don't do that project, Danny. I don't want you meeting the same fate as your father."

"Mom, you're obviously having been brainwashed by that Connor woman. She killed my father, mom. It's only a cover story she provided to make you believe her innocent," countered Danny.

Tarissa sighed. "I know that you're not going to believe me, but if you're asking for proof the Connors have one with them."

"No way am I going to allow them brainwash me just like what they did to you."

"Danny, listen. This could be life or death. It's not about brainwashing. I've seen the proof in front of my own eyes. As much as I wanted to deny it, it is the truth," said Tarissa.

"You know, mom, you're insane. Maybe I should consider putting you in Pescadero like Connor."

"Don't speak to your mother like that, young man." She continued with a softer tone, "I don't want you to be killed just like your father. It's dangerous."

Danny got up from his chair. "I don't care. My father would be proud of me, I think. I'm going to continue the project, whether you like it or not, mom."

"Danny, I...," her statement was cut short as her son banged the door of his room. She could only sigh and pray that her son would not do something either stupid or dangerous.

_09.23 p.m._

Danny Dyson was lying on his bed. His anger to his mother still had not subdued since his last conversation with his mother. He could not bring himself to believe a thing that his mother had said. Surely that Sarah Connor the terrorist had brainwashed his mother. He knew since he took the job in his boss's company his mother would not be fully supportive of his every project. He had dismissed it as the trauma his mother had since his father's dead. He knew that his father was dead or murdered by the woman because of his project. Danny planned on continuing his father's legacy. He just couldn't find a reason why his mother didn't approve the biggest project he had ever been assigned so far. He would blame Sarah Connor for that, for destroying their lives.

Danny got up from his bed. He had made his decision. This project could be a lifesaver for his little family. His family status would increase from 'the tragic family' to 'the respected family' if he had done the project well. The government would pay lots of money to this project. He would be rich. His name would go down in history as one of the creators of the most sophisticated computer defense system program to ever be created. He would make his father proud.

It wouldn't matter later how much his mother opposed the project. He would make her realize that whatever Sarah Connor told her it was only a lie to placate her deeds. He grabbed a duffle bag from his closet and started putting in his clothes to the bag. He grabbed his cell phone and started punching a certain number.

Little did he know that he was making the worst decision in his life.

_The next morning_

_7.45 a.m._

Tarissa Dyson was preparing the breakfast. She checked the clock on the wall and wondered why her son had not come out from his room like usual.

"Danny! Breakfast's ready!" she called.

No answer.

"Danny! Get yourself down here now before I have to drag you myself!"

Still no answer.

She dropped the pan she hold on the kitchen table and started making her way to her son's room. She tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked. She knocked the door twice.

"Danny! Are you still sleeping?" She asked with a loud voice.

Silence was the only answer she got.

She walked to a cupboard and opened the second slot. She grabbed the secondary keys to Danny's room. The door opened with a click. Her eyes searched the room and found nothing of his son's whereabouts.

"No," she whispered.

_Later that morning_

_09.37 p.m._

"Alright, Mrs. Dyson. Could you please tell me what happened yesterday before your son left home?" FBI Agent Auldridge asked the woman gently. He was holding a pen and a board.

Tarissa Dyson answered after she grabbed a tissue and sneezed quietly. "We were having a debate about the project my son was assigned by his boss. He asked my permission to allow him leaving the house for a few weeks. I refused to let him. Everything went bad since then. He was angry. I knew he would make a stupid decision but yet I didn't stop him. It was my fault," she looked close to tears again.

"Thank you for your explanation, Mrs. Dyson. The FBI is currently gathering information about your son's whereabouts," he looked at Tarissa with understanding and sympathy in his eyes. "We'll try our best to search your missing son, Mrs. Dyson."

Tarissa only nodded.

"Fine then, Mrs. Dyson. I'll contact you for more information later," he got up from his chair and shook the hand of the woman in front of him.

"Thank you, Agent Auldridge. Please, find my son alive and well."

"We'll try, Mrs. Dyson. We'll try," he took one last glance at the woman before he took off.

_11.09 a.m_.

"You, Mr. Dyson, will be the one to coordinate your fellow programmers. I expect nothing less from you, Mr. Dyson. This is a very important project. The result is going to change the world," a deep baritone voice was heard from the transmitter.

"Yes, sir. We won't disappoint you. I know how important the project is, sir. I am eager to get my hands to the project, sir. It's an honor," a voice that belonged to a young man in his twenties stated.

"Very well, Mr. Dyson. Now come to my office, gentlemen. We will discuss about what you are going to do for the next few weeks."

Sounds of people getting up from their chair were heard. The sound of door opening and closing followed after a while. A muscular man clicked the transmitter off. He got up from his chair behind his office desk and stood in front of the window.

"The time is near," he said, smirking as he said so.

_January 24__th__, 2009_

Mark Lewis could say that he was a very lucky guy. He had a wonderful family and a wonderful job. He had a good reputation among his fellow workers as well. He loved his life.

He was walking to the office's cafeteria. Almost every people in the office knew him. They nodded respectfully at him as he passed them. He walked to the counter.

"Good afternoon, sir. Today's menu is not quite different from yesterday's, unfortunately," Sally Green, a young blonde greeted him from behind the counter. He took favor in her cheerful attitude.

"Good afternoon to you too, Sally. I'll have the roast egg and a coffee, please," he said politely.

"In a second, sir," she said as she served him the food.

"Thank you," he flashed a grin at Sally. She blushed. Mark Lewis was considered attractive enough among his peers. He had an average built body and a fairly handsome face. He could be ambitious enough to achieve his goals, but it perhaps was the reason why he was in a high position. He had certain qualities of a leader; calm, wise and innovative. However, it was his deep baritone voice that made him most proud of.

He had considered of being a famous singer before he applied his current job. He could probably make more money as a singer rather than a high-ranking officer. Nevertheless, he had his own reason of staying in this job.

Now, the reason itself was likely to put him in a loony bin if it was revealed. He certainly wasn't looking forward to that part. He doubted that anyone in the right mind would believe him. He himself had had a hard time of believing his sight.

Mark sat down on one of the chairs as he reminiscent the fateful day when his ideas and beliefs were shattered.

*Flashback*

_November 15__th__, 2008_

_It was a special day for Mark. It was the day when he was going to be promoted. He was new in the company since he was just hired a month ago. Being promoted this early came as a surprise for him. He had thought that his cold boss wasn't going to pay him any mind. He had a big smile while he was waiting at his boss's office's waiting room._

_He was thinking about having a promotion celebration with his family when suddenly he heard a gunshot from his boss's office. Being a normal citizen, his reaction was frozen at the time. He heard a cry following the gunshot. The cry had unfreeze him._

_He stayed low as he was crawling to the office's door. He peered through the mail hole. What he saw was going to change the rest of his life as the old saying said, "Curiosity killed the cat."_

_Well, he wasn't planning to get killed now, like the cat. His brain was racing for possible ways to get out of this situation unharmed. Inwardly, he cursed himself for his own curiosity._

_He tried to crawl back to the waiting room's exit door, planning to get out of there as soon as possible. His supposedly best day had turned into his possible worst day in a flash. He heard his boss called his name._

"_Mr. Lewis," he heard his name was called for the second time from inside the office. He took a deep breath. He probably could talk himself out of this situation. His boss would also appreciate his honesty, after all. He would try to make the boss impressed. He knocked the door twice._

"_Come in," the boss's raspy voice answered from within. There was a hint of cold indifference in the voice. He gulped before he stepped in._

_The first thing he saw was a dead man on the floor, obviously having been shot. In the corner of the room, a girl sat crying, hugging her knees. Mr. Vander himself was staring out at the window of his office. He turned around to face Mark. Mark couldn't help himself but shivered seeing the cold, expressionless look in his boss's face._

"_Mr. Lewis, how nice of you joining us here," he said with a cold smile._

"_Y… Yes, sir. I… I was just going to ask for my promotion…, if you please, sir," he hastily added. He was good persuading people with his words. He could only hope that Mr. Vander would be easily persuaded._

"_I see. You must presume that I am going to terminate you," he stated. Mark thought it was weird that he used the word "terminate" instead of "kill" or "murder"._

_Mark didn't have an answer for the statement. Fortunately, Mr. Vander wasn't expecting an answer either._

"_Please remain calm, Mr. Lewis. I don't see any reason to terminate you. In fact, I have something better than a mere promotion for you, Mr. Lewis. However, let see if you can prove yourself worthy of this challenge," he continued._

_Mark released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His usual confidence self slowly returned._

"_Mr. Vander, I would not ever disappoint you. I honestly don't know how to prove myself worthy, sir. However, I'd try the best of my efforts for the great challenge you have offered me, sir," he said. His luck had come back from its holiday, apparently._

_Mr. Vander scanned Mark. Mark suddenly felt uncomfortable and a little bit scared. The way Mr. Vander seemed to be eyeing him was strange, to say at least._

"_Very well, Mr. Lewis. You are considerably a good candidate for this task."_

_Mark smirked. This was going to be his best day again. Suddenly, seeing a dead man in front of his eyes wasn't as frightening as he thought. It mattered a little compared to the better-than-promotion task he would be assigned to do._

_However, Mark Lewis did not know what he had gotten himself to._

To be continued…


	5. Kaliba Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator movies or the series or any of the characters.

Terminator: The John Connor Chronicles

*Continuation of Mark Lewis's Flashback*

"_Please sit down, Mr. Lewis," Mr. Vander said as he walked from his place near the window to his table. Mark sat down while trying to ignore the girl's continuous sobs in the background. He looked up and met his boss's cold eyes. He restrained himself from shivering._

"_Humans, always make mistakes," Mr. Vander said as he looked over the dead body on the floor. He looked back at Mark. "Those who fail their duties are going to deserve the consequences, don't you think so, Mr. Lewis?"_

_Mark gulped. "Yes, sir."_

_Mr. Vander observed him for a moment. "I believe that you don't want to disappoint me. Therefore, I'm giving you a special task, Mr. Lewis."_

"_Yes, sir, I won't disappoint you," he said, relieved._

"_Thank you, Mr. Lewis. Now, tell me something, Mr. Lewis. What do you think about human's flaws?"_

_Mark was momentarily perplexed. "Human's flaws, sir?" Mark thought he saw his boss's eyes flashed red for a second, but he dismissed it as a lighting effect._

"_Do I need to repeat myself, Mr. Lewis?" he could detect a hint of annoyance in his boss's voice._

"_N…No, sir. Well, no human is flawless, sir. Flaws make us humans," he said, unsure of where this conversation was going._

"_Very well, Mr. Lewis. Humans are always flawed. Throughout the history, humans always try to destroy each other. They thought that they were better than each other. It made them feel the need of destroying rivals to be better. We have now entered a time of peace, Mr. Lewis. How much time is left before humans start to obsess over power again? You see, that the U.S. military is one of the greatest in the world. It can destroy the whole world if it needs. Yet, it fell in the hands of humans."_

"_I'm sorry, sir, but I don't understand."_

"_You will understand it soon. I, as the owner of Kaliba technology group, feel that it is my responsibility to help them, by creating a system to control the military power of this country. Unlike humans, the system will be flawless. It doesn't make mistakes. It doesn't have weaknesses that humans have, such as emotions and mortality. This system creation will bring the world to a whole new era."_

_Mark was currently fascinated with the concept Mr. Vander had introduced to him._

"_You, Mr. Mark Lewis, are chosen and honored to be the leader of the creation of the computer system. It will be called Sky Net. Do you accept, Mr. Lewis?" asked Mr. Vander._

"_Yes, sir. The computer system is a very intriguing idea, sir. It's going to have a breakthrough effect in the whole world," said Mark enthusiastically._

"_Yes, Mr. Lewis. It's going to change the world," Mr. Vander said with a smirk._

_Mark grinned. He always loved power. He knew that the new project of creating the computer system was going to lift his life better than he imagined. He couldn't wait to start._

_Mr. Vander dismissed Mark. As he got up from his chair and turned around, he saw the dead man body on the floor again. He gulped._

"_That is the consequence if you try to disappoint me, Mr. Lewis. Mr. Westin here was the former leader of Sky Net's creation," Mr. Vander said, sensing Mark's unspoken question._

_Mark nodded nervously and exited the room as fast as he could without being conspicuous._

_*_End of Flashback*

Mark was recruiting volunteers to work creating the system since then. He had taken his responsibilities seriously. Mr. Vander also seemed to be satisfied by his current progress. It was good. He didn't want to end up like Charles Westin, the former leader of the creation of Sky Net. The sobbing girl in the office turned out to be Charles Westin's own daughter. Mark felt pity for her. She was forced to watch the death of her own father in front of her eyes. She joined his team, though. However, Mark was suspicious that it was out of fear rather that will. He would keep a close eye to the girl, in case she tried to run away.

He sipped his coffee and he checked his watch. The break time was almost over. It was time to return to his work. He got up from his chair and went out from the cafeteria, not without being greeted by Sally's smile.

* * *

><p><em>December 18<em>_th__, 2008_

Daniel Dyson was feeling proud of himself. His choice to run away from his house turned out to be the right choice after all. He had been given a wonderful position as a programmer in the company. He would continue his father's legacy.

"Mr. Dyson, this is your own office room and your private room. Welcome to Kaliba Group," Mr. Lewis, the one who had recruited him, said.

"Thank you, Mr. Lewis. It is my pleasure to work here," Danny said to the man.

As he entered the room, he couldn't help but gawked at the luxurious room. He grinned. He tried his new bed and felt its comfort. Mr. Lewis had briefed him and the new recruits about their project. Today was the day they would start the project. He had been waiting for this for weeks since his boss had told him about their plan on developing a computer defense system project. His thought went to his mother.

Sarah Connor was a crazy maniac. She had obviously brainwashed his mother, making her believe all the lies she said. He knew from the beginning that since he applied this job his mother wouldn't approve. However, that was the sole reason why he had chosen to be a programmer and a developer of a computer defense system. He wanted to prove that his mother had been wrong. He would make her realize.

When his CEO had told him that the computer program was named Sky Net, he admitted that he had been surprised. He was even wondering a little whether what Sarah Connor said was true or not. Nevertheless, Mr. Lewis had told him all about Sky Net's future influences to the world. He was convinced now that Sky Net was not dangerous, in contradiction with Sarah Connor's words. How believable she may seem, he would not ever believe her. It was a vow he made.

He rested on his comfortable bed. In an hour he would have his first real meeting concerning the project. He smiled as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>January 24<em>_th__, 2009_

Mark hurried his pace to the research room. He practically threw open the door, earning him surprised looks from the occupants.

"Every one of you, come in front of the materials storage room now. Mr. Vander is waiting us right now," he said.

Mark and the researchers went to the hall in front of the materials storage room. They saw Mr. Vander staring at the door of the storage room. In his hands there was a remote control.

Mr. Vander turned around facing them.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Today you are here for a special reason," he said. He pushed a button on the remote control. Suddenly, the hall was blocked by two descending aluminum panels. He opened the storage room and mentioned for others to wait at their places. The door closed behind him. They exchange confused glances with each other.

"Sir, Mr. Lewis, what's going on?" Daniel asked.

"I have no idea, Dyson. I'm sure it's going to be important, though," Mark answered. He looked around to the apprehensive faces in the room. Well, most of them were apprehensive; one was a mixture of fear and embarrassment. Mark tried to remember her name. _Cheri Westin, the late Charles Westin's daughter._

The door of the storage room opened again, startling most of them. Mr. Vander appeared, holding what looked like a bundle. He addressed them.

"Now, I'm going to show you an amazing piece of future's technology," he stated, opening the bundle.

A few collective gasps were heard. Mark observed that it was some kind of robotic arm.

"Is that some kind of prosthetic arm?" one of the researchers couldn't hold his curiosity. Mark remembered his name, Jacob Adams.

Mr. Vander seemed deeply annoyed. "No, Mr. Adams. You will know it soon enough." He motioned to them to follow him inside the storage room.

Mark and the others quickly followed their CEO. Mr. Vander led them to a door Mark couldn't remember being there. Mr. Vander's retina was scanned. The door opened. _It's like some kind of freezer, _Mark thought.

They entered to the large freezer room. It was almost empty, except for one thing. Mark couldn't believe his eyes now. The sight in front of him was simply incredible. There, in the corner of the room, stood something resembled a body of a man, except that it wasn't really a man. Most of the skin was gone. Mark could see the skeleton inside it. It wasn't a normal human skeleton. It was made of metal. The watchers were now very wide-eyed.

"This was recovered from 1983. It was discovered ruined and destroyed. Kaliba Group managed to recover the parts and assembled it once again. It can now be activated," he said. He pressed another button on his remote control and suddenly the retina in the body turned red. Every person in the room, with the exception of Mr. Vander, took a collective step back.

"What is your mission?" Mr. Vander asked calmly.

"To help build the future," it stated.

Mr. Vander smirked and looked over the awestruck faces in front of him.

"You are prohibited to share this information to everyone. Failure to comply will result in termination. I'm afraid there is no step back for you now," he stated.

Mark realized with a dread that he was going to stuck here for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><em>February 28<em>_th__, 2009_

It had been a month, but it felt like a lifetime for Danny. His CEO, Mr. Vander, was pushing them to their edges over and over. At some point, he had realized that his mother had been right all along. It was too late, now, to turn back. They were now prisoners.

What he thought would be the best thing in his life had turned to be a disaster. He was not the only one, though. The project leader, Mr. Lewis, seemed to think so. Then again, Mr. Lewis did not show it a lot. He was fanatic to his job, wanting to impress the CEO, despite his own horror. There was Charles Westin's daughter, too, who thought that they were prisoners. The rest of them saw the Sky Net project as what Danny used to saw it, the future breakthrough.

Sarah Connor had been right, too. The walking robot was used to be Connor's sent-back-from-the-future assassin. Now, it served as a role model for them to develop more of its kind.

Danny never felt like a coward and a bastard in his life. He was afraid of death, he admitted that. That was the reason why he still had his hands in the project. He had a full understanding that he helped to destroy their future. It tormented him from inside.

Yes, Daniel Dyson was a coward. His father would be very disappointed in him. Miles had died a hero's death. He refused to be the future destroyer. He chose to save billions in expense of his one life. His father was a hero. He did not die in vain. His death had pushed what Connor called Judgment Day back several years, allowing more lives to be born and more years of peaceful time.

Sarah Connor and his mother had been right. Daniel Dyson now regretted more than ever for not believing them. It was too late, now. Too late.

* * *

><p><em>March 12<em>_nd__, 2009_

Mr. Vander stared intensely at the news from the television.

"This afternoon, there was a massive breakout in the Los Angeles Central Prison. One of the fugitives escaped is Sarah Connor, the recently captured domestic terrorist. Proofs point out that the event is in relation to her capture…"

Mr. Vander heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in," he said.

A nervous looking brown haired male came in.

"Sir, I've heard from one of the insider that Catherine Weaver had invited the Connors to come to her company. Turning out that they are the ones who kidnapped her daughter," he said.

A cold smirk slowly formed in Mr. Vander lips. "Why, thank you, Mr. Collins. Your information has been very valuable. Thank you for your assistance," he said.

Kevin Collins didn't have time to reply as he felt a sharp object penetrated his chest. He could only look up in shock before his world went black. Mr. Vander looked down at Collins's body. He reached his phone on his table and dialed a certain number.

"Mr. Lewis, prepare the HK drone to be ready to launch. Destination: Zeira Corps…"

* * *

><p>"Yes, sir," Mr. Lewis said before he heard Mr. Vander hung up. He called another number. "Howard, get the HK drone out now. Set the destination to the Zeira Corps."<p>

He could fell something big coming, and he didn't like it the slightest. What Mr. Vander had in mind now, he felt that he didn't want to know. As long as he did impress him, he would be alive.

He convinced himself that he had done the right thing, even though he could feel his little heart saying otherwise.

* * *

><p><em>16.39 p.m.<em>

_The same day…_

Mr. Vander could be found watching the flat television's screen in his office again.

"Zeira Cooperation is reported to suffer some massive damages due to the explosions. No casualties are found in the location. All employees have been evacuated from the building. Police suspects it is one of the terrorist attacks, the same one behind the 9/11 disaster…"

"They should be dead by now. Why there isn't any body found then?" he wondered to himself.

"Sarah Connor was arrested shortly after the incident. She was now charged for the cause…"

"Perfect," he said.

* * *

><p><em>April 19<em>_th__, 2011_

"Sky Net is online in three… two… one…," Mr. Vander smirked victoriously as he watched General Brewster activated Sky Net.

A few cheers were heard.

_Now, it's time,_ he thought. In his command, the T-1s and the mini HKs attacked the military compound. The cheers turned to be cries of horror.

He watched from afar with satisfaction as he saw the humans were gunned down by the machine. He walked to the prone form of General Brewster.

"Thank you, General, for bringing doom to your own species. The future's ours. The one who was destined to end it all has died," he said coldly, looking down at the barely living general.

"W… What?" Brewster managed to choke out.

Mr. Vander rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You humans are the same." His finger turned to be a silver blade and he killed the dying general.

He looked up and smirked.

"Sky Net is going to win now. This is the time for us to rise in power," he said.

* * *

><p>"For your loyalties and works, I reward you… salvation," said Mr. Vander to the researchers. "Follow me to the underground."<p>

They followed him with a big confusion.

"Now, your new master is Sky Net. Serve it and you'll be safe," he said as he went out and closed the door above them.

Daniel Dyson was among those researchers. He was, like the others, confused and had no idea what was going on. That was, until he heard loud explosions repeatedly from the above ground. He came to a quick and horrific realization of what was happening. Judgment Day. He looked around and realized that he was the only one who knew that.

Danny went to the corner of the place and sobbed, mourning the loss of the world over Sky Net, which he helped to cause. If he had given a chance, he would make it better, he swore.

* * *

><p><em>2027<em>

Daniel Dyson was one of the respected figures among the grays. He was known as one of the creators of their master. The fact alone was enough to make them whisper reverently of him every time he passed. What they did not know was that Danny hated every part of it.

He was forty year old now, an age that had been considered ancient these times. The others saw that he was loyal to a fault to Sky Net. It was what made Sky Net allow him to live to an old age. Little did they know that he had another plan.

He had connected the dots in Sarah Connor's words. He had wondered how she knew what was going to happen for a while. Then it occurred to him. Sky Net had sent back an assassin to kill her in the past. He made a hypothesis then that her son was going to play a very important part in humanity's survival. Sky Net must feel very threatened to bother itself to build a time machine. He did not know if it was going to happen in this future. As far as he knew, Sarah and John Connor were dead. The humanity was also losing now. They had no hope anymore. He wondered if Sky Net had killed all the humans who were not grays, was it going to kill him and the rest of the grays too? He honestly was afraid of the answer.

He chose not to think about it too much. He tried to enjoy every day he had on earth now. Humanity would last anytime soon and he knew that. He missed his old life terribly.

Danny was reading the reports of human's bunkers successful attacks when he saw something that made him not believing what he read.

**List of human prisoners from L.A. underground bunker:**

**John Connor – Prisoner number: 4059217**

**Physical Description: Male. 16. Brown hair. Green eyes. Average build.**

**Threat level: Low. No resistance. No weapon.**

**Location: Century Work Camp**

**History: The only human found in the bunker.**

He quickly got up from his chair and bolted up to the outside. He met a machine guard in the process.

"Where are you heading, Daniel Dyson?" it asked.

He tried to keep his face emotionless as he spoke, "I am going to the Century Work Camp. There is a prisoner there who can be useful for information."

"Very well. You may go," it stated. Danny knew that it was reporting to Sky Net wirelessly. He didn't want to alert Sky Net of John Connor's presence, besides they believed that he had already died.

He arrived in time to see a machine raised its gun to shoot a young man who matched the description of John Connor. Danny quickly raised his voice, "Stop!"

The machine heard him so that it did not shoot; instead it quickly punched Connor in the head.

He yelled again, "Stop!"

The machine stopped now. He looked around and saw the shocked faces of the human prisoners, after watching the whole incident.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi everyone! I am open to any suggestions and ideas from you, guys.<strong>

**Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. :)**


	6. A Valuable Ally

Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator movies or the series or any of the characters.

Terminator: The John Connor Chronicles

John Connor woke up in a small dark chamber with a throbbing head. He groaned a little and tried to stand up, but failed as he realized that he was chained to the ground. The latest event caught up in his memory.

Sky Net didn't know who he was in this reality. He guessed that it was the reason he was still alive for now. It was his thought until he remembered that he would have been terminated unless the shouting in the background stopped it. It sounded like a male voice.

The door was opened with a little screeching noise. It would be louder if the opener didn't try to be as silent as possible. John looked up and saw the person.

"John Connor, we meet at last," said the mysterious person as he shut the door.

Darkness engulfed them once again. There was a 'click' sound and a light bulb above them suddenly turned on. John could see the mysterious person now, yet he didn't have any slightest thought of who this person was. He kept his mouth shut. The person was in his forties. He had a black hair and a dark complexion. His eyes were observing John for a moment.

"I see that you still haven't changed after eighteen years. How is that possible?" he said that more to himself.

John's eyes could only blink in surprise of the person's knowledge of him in the past. John thought that he had an air of familiarity but he couldn't remember who.

"Do I know you?" he asked after the shock had worn off.

He saw the person smirked. "I was ten when I first met you and your mother. Your mother tried to kill my father. You prevented her from accomplishing it."

"Daniel Dyson?" John said, stunned by the realization of who the person in front of him was.

"It's been like… what? Twenty years since we last met… in my point of view, but it's been only two years for you, am I right?" his smirk grew larger after he saw the shocked look in John's face. "Yes, I know your little secret, Connor. Time travelling forward to the future was the only explanation of your disappearance after the Zeira Corp. incident and your still teenage look in 2027. I can connect the dots, Connor."

John gulped. "So, are you the one who was shouting when that terminator was going to kill me?"

"Yes. Your act back then is amazingly stupid for someone who is destined to lead the human resistance. You know they will kill you if you provoke them and yet, with that knowledge, you still provoked them. Are you suicidal or something? Did you not know that your act will be responsible to the rest of humanity?" Danny said casually. His tone, however, indicated a certain degree of anger that surprised John. John felt like he was a child being chided by an adult for something he did wrong, which was ironically fit considering their current ages.

John narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Hold on. Something doesn't add up in here. You're supposed to work for them, right? And I'm supposed to be your enemy. If you want to kill me, why don't you just do it right now? Honestly, I'm not a fan of a relaxing banter before death that you're trying to pull off. If you want information, believe me, I will never give you any. Don't bother trying, Dyson," he said harshly.

Danny laughed suddenly, much to John's surprise. "See, that's what I mean with your suicidal attitude. Don't assume falsely, Connor. If I was going to murder you, I would have let the terminator terminated you right then."

"I'm not suicidal."

Danny snorted. "I'm having a hard time to believe it, Connor. I'm not surprised if you have ever tried to kill yourself before."

John remembered the night when he tried to kill himself. It was like a lifetime ago. Cameron, Mom and Derek were still there, with him. The memory brought a painful feeling to his heart. How he missed them dearly, especially Cameron. He came here for her, after all. He wondered if he ever saw them again, even if it was only for a few seconds. He would pay for those seconds. _No,_ he shook himself out from his melancholic thought, _now is not the right time._

"My mental state is none of your business," he said coldly to Dyson.

Dyson crouched down and looked at John in the eye. "Watch your mouth, kid. You do realize that I can kill you in any second, don't you?"

John stared defiantly at him, "Then why don't you?"

Dyson let out a dry laugh. "We can be allies, Connor, if you want to," he said.

"Why do I want to? I will never ally myself to Sky Net," John shot back incredulously.

"I didn't say anything about Sky Net. This is only between you and me, Connor. Sky Net has nothing to do about it, nor does it know about this."

John narrowed his eyes, "Why should I trust you? How do I know that this is not just Sky Net master plan to turn me into a grey, just like you?"

Now it was Dyson's turn to narrow his eyes. "Listen to me carefully, Connor. Sky Net isn't aware of your presence. It thinks that you have already died back in 2009. Back in the early years after Judgment Day, Sky Net had tried to murder anyone who was bearing the name John Connor. It stopped when it was sure that no John Connor any more during those years. Any John Connor born after Judgment Day didn't count as a threat, as you are supposed to be in your forties now."

"Why are you telling me this, Dyson?" John asked, slowly digesting the information Dyson had told him.

Dyson continued, "Sky Net had erased all the programming to kill John Connor in all of its terminators. I can say that it is what keeps you alive before your little act in the work camp. Anyway, it's been eighteen years, Connor. Eighteen years of living in this hellish situation. I figure that if Sky Net was that desperate for you to die, it surely must have been close to be defeated in the original timeline. We need every bit of hope we can find."

John didn't answer him. He only stared at him, expression unreadable. Daniel continued, "Sky Net does not aware of this conversation, in case you're wondering. I am a high-ranking gray. I've made sure that no one will know about us."

"Why are you helping me? You're a gray," he asked, guardedly. His mother had taught him how to act on this situation. Never trust anybody easily because even the best of friends can be the worst of enemies.

"Because you're destined to defeat Sky Net," he answered as he got up from his crouching position.

John snorted in spite of his circumstances. Either he who was slowly going insane or the world was really screwed up. This was his world nevertheless. "So you're believing that too?" he said amusedly.

Danny smirked. His face hinted some astonishment. "You don't believe it yourself? Of destiny? Of fate?"

John said deadpanned, "There is no fate but what we make, Dyson." Deep down, he wondered to himself if he ever believed that one, too.

"You believe that?" Dyson asked as though he read John's thought. "Fate finds a way, Connor. It always finds a way."

John snorted for the second time. "Whatever. I don't really care. I don't want to live in someone's shadows, well, in my case, my future self's shadows," John let out a short laugh. "What do you want me to do, then? What do you want from me?"

"To defeat Sky Net," he answered simply.

John's blood boiled hearing his answer. "Alright. Defeat Sky Net. I got it. Just HOW exactly I'm going to do that, Dyson? Why don't you try it yourself then? You could just… plug off Sky Net or whatever. Geez, you make it sounds as simple as getting a job."

Dyson rolled his eyes. "Just do whatever things you have to do, Connor. I can offer you some help with that. I can give you some top-secret information about Sky Net," he said.

"So, you're going to be like a spy within Sky Net's grays," John stated.

"Yes," he answered shortly before he released John's chains.

Daniel kept up the pretense of having been interrogating John in front of the machines as he escorted John back to his cage.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading... Please leave a review of what you think by pressing the button below... :)<strong>


	7. Recollection of Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator movies or the series or any of the characters.

Terminator: The John Connor Chronicles

It had been almost a week or so, John did not know exactly, since his meeting with Daniel Dyson. Things were rough in the work camp, which he overheard was the famous Century Work Camp he had heard from Derek and Cameron. He knew that history was not supposed to be like this. Kyle Reese was supposed to be imprisoned alongside him. Moreover, he was supposed to be imprisoned in 2015, not 2027.

He stared vacantly at the space in front of him. He unconsciously rubbed the barcodes he had received from his first day in the work camp. Honestly, he didn't know what to do anymore. The chance of going back to 2009 was getting slimmer day by day. He had not met Weaver yet. That was considerable since he wasn't sure that Weaver knew of his whereabouts and furthermore, he doubted that she could get inside the work camp. As advanced as she was, she must have her flaws.

He looked around. There were other people like him to in his cell, young and wearing an expression of utter hopelessness. The machines classified them based on their ages. The youngest was seven years old. Anyone younger than seven would be terminated immediately as the machines did not think they were usable. It was a way to eliminate human's existence, slowly but effectively.

Some people were in a special cell. They were the ones from the command who got captured. They got some 'special treatment', too. The machines would drag them one by one and tried to get information out of them by torturing. Most came back with a half-delusional mind.

It turned out that the command wasn't as hopeless as John thought it was. They actually managed to bring the fight back to the machines, or so John heard. He had heard some of the tales about the current war from his fellow prisoners' whispers when the machines were not patrolling. It brought John some comfort. He never believed anyway that he was the only one who could bring the fight against the machines. However, he was wondering why the people of Derek's base were so pessimistic about the command's progress. What he had heard was actually good.

The human skinning thing turned out to be an experiment. John knew that they were analyzing the human's reaction over some situations to make an infiltrator in the not so distant future. John heard that human skinning was not the only thing. The machines even tried as far as forcing a human to murder his own companion slowly and painfully. John wondered if the original future was the same like this, too. He assumed it was not since Sky Net didn't have this long time to waste making researches and experiments.

This future was different from what his mother had told him. Weaver had given him a task that he himself wasn't sure could do it. Here, he wasn't even sure that he could survive each day. He was very close to death when he refused to do the skinning. He was sure that would not be the last time.

He was sitting down on the floor, back leaning against the dirt-stained wall. All his cell companions were either asleep or in the same state as John. His thought, as always, wondered to his family. He wondered about his mom; how she would react seeing him like this, where she was right now, what she would do in his situation. He missed her terribly. He was on his own now. In the past years, he had grown used to hiding behind his mom and others' backs. Now he could not. Fate definitely had a way to thrust his destiny, not that he believed in Dyson's statement. There is no fate but what we make was always Connor family's motto. Nothing could ever change that.

His thought wondered to Derek. He could understand now why he was so bitter and broken; why he'd hated metals that much. He was also embarrassed by his self-arrogance during the past, thinking that he was the one who had seen too much, had experienced too much, and should be treated as such. Derek and mom must have been tired of all his whining and rebellions in the past, especially with Riley. They were right; John was wrong.

However, most of the time he would think about Cameron. When he met her for the first time, he had fallen in love with her instantly. When he had learned that she was a terminator from the future sent back to protect him, he still knew that she was different, in what way? He honestly didn't have the answer. Days by days went and they got closer. Then the accident happened. She turned over and tried to kill him. She had professed her love for him. He was immediately in denial that a machine was capable of love. Since then, he had pushed her, avoided her and worst of all, intentionally hurt her, under the assumption that she could not feel. Although, he could have sworn that he saw a flicker of something resembled a hurt emotion in her eyes, before she turned into her emotionless side.

In his time in the future, he had realized his fatal mistake. He had not appreciated what he had before it was all taken away from him. His feeling for Riley was not a real love, he realized. He only cared for her, but the idea of loving her, it was something he was not capable of. His love, the first and probably the last, was only for Cameron all the time; he was a jerk for not realizing it at first.

Now, everything was gone. Cameron was gone, his mother was gone and his uncle was gone. Sure, with the possibilities of time-travel he could change that. However, he should not think of the price first before he could do his real task; defeating Sky Net. John laughed inwardly. What made him different from the rest? He was only a sixteen-year-old, after all, with a great destiny that he despised. He was no leader; maybe he was in another life but not in this life. There were others more capable than him. He couldn't do what they expected him to do. That was unfair.

_Great, _John thought, _now I am self-pitying again._

John shook himself out of his miserable thoughts; something that was now becoming like a habit for him. He remembered his conversation with Daniel Dyson. He had a spy in the Sky Net's division and he would use it for his advantages, now. He had to think like a leader now. He had to make plans.

He stood up and paced around his cell, looking for something that he could use. His cellmates only gave barely a glance at him before resuming whatever they were doing.

John smiled to himself as he spotted a greasy dark stains on the ground, looking suspiciously like blood. It was disgusting, he knew, but he would use whatever resources to do his plan.

* * *

><p><em>The Pendleton Bunker - Late at night<em>

They had settled at the abandoned bunker. The journey was surprisingly calm and organized in spite of their numbers. They had encountered three HKs and five six-hundreds but had managed to avoid them. Kyle noticed that Allison was unusually quiet.

"Hey, you alright?" Kyle asked her gently as he approached her.

Allison looked up to him and said, "I'm fine."

Kyle sat down next to her. They sat huddled in front of a rusty drum with enough fire to warm them. "Still thinking about Connor?"

"What if I am?"

Kyle sighed. "Ally, you have only known him for about a week. How could you be attached to him so quickly? I know he has some charisma but that doesn't make any excuse of what he has done to us. He brought danger, Allison."

Allison was quiet.

"We had been in that bunker for years. Then he showed up and made us move in only a week. He should have been killed at first, but he probably has dead now," Kyle continued.

Allison looked up at Kyle with a hurt look in her eyes. "I know, Kyle. Maybe he has died now, you're right. But he was my friend. He comforted me although I'm a stranger. He protected me from Griffin, remember? He did not betray us, Kyle. He only made a mistake by challenging Griffin. It was Griffin's fault."

"Yeah, I know. But it was Connor's responsibility, too. The rule of the camp was still the rule, Allison. He was a good kid. He was only a victim," said Kyle, attempting to comfort Allison.

Allison did not reply but she smiled at him.

"Thanks, big brother."

"No problem, sis."

As Allison drifted off to sleep in his arms, Kyle's thought wondered back to the kid, Connor. He always thought that there were something familiar about him, some kind of connection. He just couldn't figure it out yet. It was too late now. Connor was either dead or in the work camps. Neither was giving him chance of meeting him again. However, deep down he knew there was more of this Connor person.

He slowly drifted off to sleep to besides Allison.


	8. In the Act

Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator movies or the series or any of the characters.

Terminator: The John Connor Chronicles

_**The principle on which to manage an army is to set up one standard of courage which all must reach.**_

_**Sun Tzu – The Art of War**_

John had learned during his days in the work camp that the machines kept a strict monitoring of its human prisoners through the surveillance cameras in the top corner of the room. It had two uses. One is to analyzing human's activity and habit to improve the terminator series. The other is to monitor any suspicious movement and talk throughout the prisoners.

Another day went by with loading bodies. John had now gotten used of seeing deaths everywhere. It was not unusual for prisoners to die in his cell due to stress and despair. It was slowly eating them alive.

He looked down at the puddle of blood-like-substance beside him. He waited until the next patrol of machine before he did his act. It was time now. It was now or never. The more time he spent here, the less chance of living he had and the less his sanity would become.

That was it. A six-hundred was approaching their cell. The lock was opened.

"There are more bodies to be loaded. Please make your way to the incinerators orderly," it said.

John's fellow cellmates followed it outside. John soaked his hand in the puddle inconspicuously and made his way outside.

John looked around at his surroundings. He noticed there was a brick wall in the left corner of the area. He made his way to the wall and pretended to be loading a body. His right hand was still plastered with the blood-like-substance.

John patiently waited until the machines left the area, leaving the human prisoners. He searched the location of the surveillance camera. He counted the seconds he had before the camera swept over his place again. He calculated that it was no more than 4 seconds.

When the camera was not sweeping his direction he wrote a dot on the wall using the substance with his left hand. The camera swept over his direction again. He pretended to lift a body's arm. It turned to other directions as John started to write a dash next to the wall. The same process happened all over and over until John managed to write dot-dash-dot-dot for the letter 'L', dot-dot for 'I', dot-dot-dot for 'S', a dash for 'T', a dot for 'E', dash-dot for 'N'.

A few people watched John from the corner of their eyes but then turned to their works when the surveillance camera swept over them.

John proceeded to do his next move. He wrote another word below the first. Dash-dot for 'N', dot-dot for 'I', dash-dash-dot for 'G', dot-dot-dot-dot for 'H', and lastly a dash for 'T'.

John returned to his work of loading bodies, satisfied that neither a machine nor the surveillance camera caught his act.

* * *

><p>By afternoon, every prisoner had noticed what John had done. Every prisoner who worked in the incinerators passed the word for others who did not. Many of them did not understand. But some who did, translated the code for them. Therefore, everyone of every age, gender and cell understood John's message.<p>

The best thing was that the machine had not yet noticed it. They failed to understand the human thing called creativity. It was one of their weaknesses. John had used this as his advantage.

Sky Net probably would understand the Morse code, John figured. However, it was beyond their calculation to understand John's tactic. Strike the enemy when they least expect it. They definitely didn't expect any rebellion after eighteen years since the work camp was established.

The air that night was high with anticipation. If you were human, you could feel it. It had not happened for years. The prisoners finally had something interesting to do other than loading bodies and staying miserably in their cells.

The prisoners themselves were slightly unsure of where this would lead. The code was too precise to be considered as a coincident or some kind of joke out of boredom. So they waited.

The walls that separated cells from other cells were made of metal. John sat next to the wall that separated his cell from the next cell and started tapping it in Morse code. His fellow cells were inconspicuously-because-of-the-camera listening to John's code and took notes with whatever resources they could find. The craziest resource they could find by far was blood.

* * *

><p>Savannah Weaver was among the prisoners who were anticipating the message to be distributed to their cell walls. She herself did not know much about the Morse code, but her fellow cellmate, Xander Akagi, would translate the code for their cell.<p>

She saw that her other cellmate and surrogated uncle, James Ellison, leaning forward with interest as the tapping began. She could only shake her head. She couldn't bring herself to believe in miracles. She used to in a lifetime ago, though. She dared not to get her hopes high with whatever tapping shits someone tried to pull off. It could be a useless joke in her thought. She didn't want to fall for it. She was a principle woman.

She waited patiently and uninterestedly as Xander used a yellowish liquid as the ink as he wrote quickly the pattern of the code. The tapping stopped. Xander did not immediately translate it to English, though. He went to the opposing side of the wall and tapped the same pattern of codes he had received.

The other prisoners watched him as he was tapping the metal wall. Some were apprehensive while some were watching just out of curiosity of the latest phenomenon. It was not every day you got something like this. Whether it was a joke or not, it was still worth watching.

Xander had finished distributing the code to the next cell. He began to translate it to English. Savannah always thought that the man was a genius. He probably was a scientist before Judgment Day, just like her parents.

Xander distributed the fabric that contained the translation, very much aware of the surveillance camera above them. Savannah's face changed from amused and disinterested to stunned and speechless as she read the translation.

"Sun Tzu once said, 'All warfare is based on deception'.

We may be prisoners now but do not ever let our current situation deceive us. The reason why we are still here right now is that Sky Net had managed to make us think that we are weak, that we are not able to fight back unless there is some outside force come to help us. Do not rely on that thought.

Humans have immeasurable strength. The answers lay here, inside our hearts. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves.

Every night from now, I will be sending codes about our enemy's weaknesses. I can't promise you that we can get out yet, however.

This is John Connor."

Slowly, a smile began formulating on her face as she passed the piece of fabric to James Ellison.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi guys, I honestly don't know whether the Morse code could be used for messages that long. If anyone has better information, I am sorry for my mistakes. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing…<strong>


	9. Breakout

Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator movies or the series or any of the characters.

Terminator: The John Connor Chronicles

_**Now in order to kill the enemy, our men must be roused to anger; that there may be advantage from defeating the enemy, they must have their rewards.**_

_**Sun Tzu – The Art of War**_

At nights, unbeknownst of its meaning to the surveillance cameras watching, constant but soft metal wall taps were heard from cell to cell. Years of imprisonment in the Century Work Camp had taught them about being discreet. In the eyes of the grays and machines in the camp, it seemed that nothing was changed, all was running as always. However, it was the first time in years since someone was making an effort to break out from the place.

It was not like someone had not tried before. Not a few people had tried to do the same. Mostly they were happening back in the early years of the machine's reign. They were all failed and were murdered brutally in front of the other prisoners as the consequence of their rebellions. Since then, no one had tried to do it anymore.

John Connor was aware of these stories. His cellmates had told him, or rather warned him after he made the first message. He was quiet outwardly because of the surveillance camera, but inwardly he was laughing his head off. Before his birth, he had been targeted for death. It was his life. He didn't have any slightest fear regarding the consequence. He was born for this. He had trained for this. He was more than ready for this. If he failed and met the same consequence as his predecessors did, he just hoped everyone would forgive him for failing his destiny.

John had coded all the information he knew about Sky Net and its minions. He observed that no higher model than the T-600s had been made yet, but he knew that Sky Net was working on that. What else could be the reason that it still kept the humans alive in concentration camps?

Now he had worked on a plan. He wasn't a hundred percent sure that it could work, but it was the best he could come up with. The plan was simple, more like a hit-and-run game. The idea was to get to the communication tower to disable or jam the signals Sky Net sent to its terminators. Then all they had to worry about was the grays.

The plan wasn't about escaping the Century Work Camp at all. After all, John didn't know much about the locations of other refugee bases around here, outside of the L.A. and Pendleton Bunkers. Therefore, although it would sound crazy, John planned on snatching the Century Work Camp from Sky Net's grasp.

Now what mattered was how he was going to do it.

* * *

><p>"General Dyson! Sir!" someone called from behind him. Danny turned around.<p>

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"The Big Boss is angry," the fat and a little bit short man answered, panting heavily.

Dyson turned pale. "What's going on?" he asked as he hurried up toward the most guarded area in the Sky Net Central, where Sky Net itself relayed its orders toward its army.

The poor man who was obviously under a hard struggle to keep up with Danny's hurried pace answered, "I don't know exactly, sir. It must be something big."

The answer did not calm Danny the slightest. It only did the exact opposite. Danny could figure that it had something to do with either whatever the Human Central Command was doing or worse, Sky Net knowing his betrayal against itself. He sincerely hoped with all his might that it was the later. But hope was just that, a mere hope. He was still extremely anxious and he could even feel cold sweat started to wet the palms of his hands.

* * *

><p>To say Sky Net was angry was a big understatement. The room was filled with thirty high-ranking officers whose heads were bowed down. Many projector screens were hung in the wall, displaying the surveillance tapes of the area. Right in the center of this circular room, a hologram figure of a man stood. Its voice was mechanical and commanding, the voice of Sky Net itself. The scene was pretty much of what you would imagine as a super villain's headquarter. Next to the hologram man stood five grays with one T-600 behind each one of them, their weapons were drawn.<p>

The Sky Net figure finally spoke, breaking the anxious silence that had reigned over the room.

"Once again you showed that humans were nothing but a failure. I often regret my decision to not kill you all from the beginning. You're all disappointing!" its voice was echoing throughout the room. The five people could be seen trembling in fear. Sky Net stared down at them hard. It loved the fear it had created in humans.

"M… Master, pardon me for speaking, but the humans somehow managed to change the signal from the communication tower, sir. We have no hope against them, sir. They greatly outnumbered us," one of the five grays spoke. Danny silently admired the man's bravery to speak up like that, but he felt sorry for him. Sky Net wasn't known for giving mercy based on reasoning.

"Shoot him!" ordered Sky Net coldly.

"No! No, Master! Please! Have mercy! I swear I…," those were his last words before a shot was fired, instantly killing him.

"That is the consequence of incompetence and self-defense. Any of you want to be the next?" it asked the remaining four.

Heads still bowed, the four grays; three men and one woman; were afraid to answer. It didn't matter anyway, they finally met the same fate as the fifth just seconds after.

"You're dismissed. Remember what you have seen today. Failures like this I cannot forgive. Fischer, you stay," the Sky Net figure said.

Needless to say, many of them released their breath as soon as they were out, thankful that they were still alive. Danny approached one of his fellow generals.

"General Hapkins, what's going on actually?" he asked.

Hapkins whispered, "The Century Concentration Camp was taken by the enemy."

"Any idea how it happened?" Dyson asked.

"The communication tower was hacked. They changed the signal order so that the machines turned against us. Somehow they managed to do it. Fifteen grays were killed during the fight. Only those five who survived, and now they did not," Hapkins said, as they walked toward their respective post.

Danny Dyson smiled discreetly. He knew it would eventually happen. He had chosen the winning side in the war. He would survive this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: As always, I want to thank those who have read andor review this story. If there is any grammar mistakes, I'd be glad if you point it out. I apologize if there are many, guys. :)**


	10. Small Steps to Greatness

Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator movies or the series or any of the characters.

Terminator: The John Connor Chronicles

"_Trust, hope and love… Those three things can make everything happened. One can trust when they love and are loved. Hope is born when trust is earned. Hope can eventually turn to love that will never ceased. The cycle goes on and on. Yet, it's still far from being balanced. In order to gain them, one must experience the trials of life. Trials by trials will shape us up and in turn, make us understand about the truest meaning of trust, then hope, and finally love. And it goes back all over again…_

_Time travel probably works the same way, except that we do not know which is the beginning, the middle or the end. Past, present and future collide altogether, making one's mind go crazy understanding which end is the beginning, and which beginning is the end. But there are some that stay true, some that can withstand the ever growing cycle. They are trust, hope and love… It never ceases and it never fails… Ever…"_

Sarah Connor – Voice Over

"I love you," she heard her son said before he followed Ellison to Weaver's office. She froze and stared after him. He wasn't the type that liked to say some mushy stuffs to their parent. Her relationship with her son was close indeed, but they didn't prefer to show it to each other. Maybe, it was their prides. But she always knew he loved her and he always knew she loved him even though it wasn't said. Sarah got this bad feeling that whatever was going to happen next wasn't nice. John obviously felt that too.

Sarah opened her mouth to say "I love you too". But her throat felt dry and her son was already out of hearing range. She closed her mouth finally and cleared her throat before entering the office.

The first impression Sarah got about Catherine Weaver was that something was not right about her. She didn't know what it was.

"Why are you here?" Weaver stated. Sarah opened her mouth to answer but not before Weaver spoke again. Sarah stared in suspicion of this woman as Weaver answered her own question. The feeling that something was very wrong crept in her once again.

"We have a common enemy. One we cannot fight with conventional weapons or by conventional means," Weaver stated, straight to the point.

Sarah felt a feeling of dread inside of her. _Does this woman know what we are actually planning? _She wondered to herself.

"Kaliba? Don't presume to know Kaliba," Sarah said sharply, testing this CEO's knowledge. It was a gamble. Weaver could have worked for Kaliba and things would go horrific if it was true.

Weaver turned toward Sarah with cold eyes. "I'm sorry. I wasn't speaking to you," she said dismissively. Sarah's blood turned cold. No one dared to speak like that to her. No one.

Weaver turned her attention to John. "I was speaking to you. About SkyNet," she said. In her own shock, Sarah turned to look at her son, who was strangely calm and regarded Weaver with somewhat calculating eyes.

"Savannah has told you about John Henry, I assume. Which is why your cyborg is sulking around my basement," Weaver continued, as monotone as ever, as though she didn't realize that her last sentence had shook Sarah's world in so many levels. _Cyborg? So she did know,_ was Sarah's thought before it was interrupted by James Ellison's shocked exclamation. "What the hell?"

Sarah looked up and saw the thing that had been in many of her dreams, accompanying the killer that shared the same face as Uncle Bob, crashed the windows of the Zeira office.

"Get down," Weaver suddenly ordered. Instinctively, she reached for her son and pulled him down, protecting him safely with her body. Besides her, Ellison did the same. She spared a glance at Weaver and was immediately greeted by a sight that was unmistakable anymore; _Weaver is a terminator herself all along._ Explosions and glass breaking sounds filled the air. After a moment, which felt like eternity, the entity that called itself Catherine Weaver said, "Get out."

Sarah promptly shoved John to the exit door. She and Ellison followed behind. They ran all the way to the stairs, down to the basement. Sarah saw that the liquid terminator had caught up with them.

"The basement, Mr. Ellison! John Henry," Weaver ordered.

"We need to get out. They're trying to kill my son," Sarah said, adamantly. There was no time for 'pick up duty' for her, especially if the ones that they had to pick up before going to the parking lot were two metals. Her son's safety would always come first.

"No, they're trying to kill my son, just like you are," Weaver said coldly. _Her son? That thing calls another of her kind, which is on the way to become Sky Net, her son?_ Sarah was aghast.

"I'm sure she's done it," Sarah spat, smirking.

Catherine Weaver threw a cold glance at her. "You'd better hope not. Your John may save the world but he can't do it without mine."

Beat.

_Now what does that mean? _Sarah thought, a little bit shaken.

They kept running. Sarah noticed that John was ahead of all of them. _He's definitely getting too attracted of it._ Sarah thought. Then they reached the room where this John Henry terminator was kept. John threw open the door.

"Her chip! It's gone! Where is he? The… the John Henry! He took her chip! Where did he go?" Sarah heard her son desperate shouts. She looked down to their cyborg protector's abandoned body. Then her eyes travelled up to the racks of computers.

"He didn't take the chip. She gave it to him," Weaver answered in her usual cold and monotone voice, very terminator-like.

Sarah's attention was caught by a blue screen monitor. "John," she called, motioning him to look at the monitor.

I'M SORRY JOHN

I'M SORRY JOHN

I'M SORRY JOHN

Sarah saw that her son was visibly shaken.

"Where is he?" John said, taking a desperate tone.

"Not where. When," Catherine Weaver answered.

Sarah barely heard Ellison's confused statement as she saw something that made her breath caught in her throat. "I know that. I've seen it before." Even at her own ears, her voice sounded faint.

"Is that the Turk? That's Andy Goode's Turk," John said, stating the obvious.

Sarah could barely contain her own anger. "Three dots. You lying terminator bitch. You're building SkyNet." Now it was clear to her. The mystery of the three dots. It all led to SkyNet.

"No," Weaver countered back. Sarah had to hold her snort hearing her denial. What was there to deny anyway?

"I was building something to fight it," Weaver added. _Oh, really?_ Sarah thought cynically.

"And I'd watch who's calling who a bitch. Coming, James?"

Ellison looked confused and shaken. Perhaps from knowing that you worked for a terminator all along would give you that. "Coming?"

"After John Henry. Our boy," Weaver smiled a cold smile.

"He's not my boy, and you-," Ellison stammered.

"Would you mind picking up Savannah then? Gymnastic ends at 5.30," Weaver interrupted him.

Sarah saw that the temporal displacement equipment began to activate. A wisp of blue electricity started to form. She knew that she had to make a decision, fast.

"John, we can't," she wasn't ready to lose her son.

"He's got her chip. He's got her, Mom," John pleaded. Sarah stared at her son. She knew him. Once he had made a decision it would take a hell to sway it. She stared at him lovingly. The past two years had taught them a lot. He had changed. He wasn't the innocent teenage boy he used to be. He was starting to grow up. And she was damn proud of him. He was ready, she decided. She had to let go.

"I'll stop it," Sarah stepped back. She stoned her resolve even though it hurt.

"But, mom…," she saw the pain in her son's face as the realization finally gnawed on him. The time bubble started to obscure her vision of him. She took one last look at her son, her boy who was her reason of life. He had grown up now. She had to let go…

Her heart broke as she watched her son disappeared in the midst of the electricity bubble. Then she remembered one thing she had to say.

"I love you too," she shouted at the ceasing bubble, pouring all her love and compassion to her son into those words,-

-which sadly, John never got to hear.

* * *

><p>Later, the former FBI agent, James Ellison would call it a day, both when he finally got all the answers he had been dying for, and when he fully entered the war for mankind for the first time. As he saw Sarah Connor shouting the prove of her love for her son to the disappearing time bubble, he was shaken out from his shocked state.<p>

The poor woman was now in a catatonic state, just staring at the spot that her son had been a minute before. There were no tears or sobs, just silence. Ellison carefully approached Connor.

"Sarah?" he said carefully.

No response.

"Sarah?" he called more forcefully.

Still no response.

The fire alarm was now blazing throughout the building, and he could hear the sounds of sirens approaching the building. This was the worst scenario he could possibly land himself in; him, the former FBI agent with the most dangerous local terrorist in the state. He had to act and move fast, as he was the only one now with a working mind.

So he tried again.

* * *

><p><em>My son… John… He's gone,<em> Sarah could only think of those words repeatedly.

"Sarah! Sarah! We've got to move out! The police is coming in!" distinctively, as though from afar, she heard James Ellison's voice.

_Wait a minute! Police? _Sarah was shaken awake.

"What the hell, Ellison?" she snapped at the former agent.

"Finally you're back on the earth once again. What are we going to do with her?" he motioned to Cameron's body.

Sarah took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions. As much as she wanted to get rid of her, she couldn't. It was for her son. John would not forgive her if she did that. "Help me to carry her. We need to get outta here," Sarah said.

Cameron, as petite as she appeared to be, turned out to weigh much more than a normal teenage girl would weigh. Sarah and Ellison had to struggle to get her on their shoulders.

"God, she's heavy," Ellison murmured.

"Stop complaining! Be thankful that I do not ask you to lift her alone," Sarah snapped, her patience was running out.

They carried Cameron to the parking lot, where Sarah's SUV was parked. Cameron's body was thrown into the back seat.

"Now how do we get out?" Sarah wondered out loud.

"Got your license?" Ellison asked.

"Yes. Why? Planning something?"

"I know a way to get us out of here. You need to trust me to help you now," Ellison stated, as he sat on the passenger seat.

Sarah stared at him suspiciously. "Fine. Just this time, Ellison. Just this time." She pulled the gear and the car moves out from the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"How many casualties?" John Connor asked.<p>

"Twenty approximately, according to the rumors," Dianne Reynald, one of his cellmates answered. She was around John's age, with blue-grayish eyes and short blonde hair. She wasn't one of the prisoners who had been in Century for years, so she still looked relatively healthy, just like John was.

John sighed. He looked around. They had done it. They had done the impossible. John did not think that it was him who did it, as many thought like that. It was the work and fight of all of them, especially the ones that had fallen. However, John was worried because obviously the other prisoners did not share the same thought as him. The name John Connor was whispered as thought he was the one who had done it all. And worse, eyes turned toward him when he only walked or sit around them, especially the ones who had shared the same cell as John, who knew his face and what he did. Now how John longed for privacy he had never really appreciated in the past. John did not enjoy every bit of attention. After all, his mother had taught him time from time about "not being seen as important or special". In contradiction, he had heard about the reputation he would have in the future, but he did not consider it very much before. Now he knew how it felt and honestly, John could feel pity for his older self who obviously endured much more attention than his, now.

The former concentration camp was fairly ideal to start a new base. It had canned foods, medical kits and even two wells that they could use. It was still messy after the fight; the corpses of the fallen machines and grays were still scattered on the cold ground. And yet, John had little to nothing experience about leading people.

Just then, a woman in her early thirties approached them. "Are you John Connor?" she asked. John couldn't decipher the look of her eyes.

"Yes, I am," John answered almost tentatively. The woman stared at John up and down for a moment, which made John suddenly felt self-conscious under her stare.

"Come with me," she said curtly. John threw one last smile at Dianne before following her.

* * *

><p>"What we need to do is to contact whoever in charge in the Command, before the machines take revenge," William Nilsons said. This vacuum of power could not continue. It had been two days since the fight to take over the camp and they were recovering fairly fast. However, he had yet to see any person willing to take the leadership for this new base. And he had yet to meet this John Connor person everyone was talking about. He got the impression that John Connor didn't actually exist and he was just a made up so that the prisoners would have someone to look up to when they were charging the guards.<p>

"Well, there's Connor-" someone started hesitantly. Honestly, this was starting to sound like a meeting, or maybe it was indeed a meeting.

"Is he for real? I mean… is he a real person?" one woman whose name he couldn't remember interrupted.

"He is. I've sent Megan to find him," a balding black man whose name William recalled vaguely was Ellison answered.

"Why does it take so long for her? We'd better use our time to elect a leader and strengthen this base," William suggested.

"Nilsons, John Connor does exist and he's the one who made the plan," a red haired woman spoke.

"Savannah, Will is from the military. He can be the leader for real. If this Connor exists, he's either young, old or one of the grays himself. 'Cause we do not see him in our cell," the woman who spoke up before countered.

Suddenly the door was opened and Megan Daniels came in. All heads turned toward her. Behind her was a boy with dark hair who looked like he'd rather be anywhere than here.

"Megan, took you so long. Did you find him? Oh, who is this? One of your relatives?" William greeted Megan.

Daniels responded with a smirk. Then she addressed the whole room. "Every one, I introduce you, John Connor," she said in a loud voice, a hint of mocking was present.

Silence.

John shifted nervously as all eyes bore on him.

"You see what I meant? He is only a – what's your age, son?" William said cheerfully.

"Sixteen?" John said hesitantly.

"Yes. A sixteen year old boy. Megan, you'd better search for another John Connor out there."

Inwardly John groaned. The day couldn't get worse anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you for the reviewers and all who has read the story overall. I must state that I'm no perfect writer, so please be kind and patient, guys. Honestly, I'm really dying to give you all hints about pairings, plots, etc; but I realize that to keep things a surprise, I cannot afford to spoil it. Thanks to all who have been faithful so far. Reviews are very much welcomed... :)<strong>


	11. The Road is Long Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator movies or the series or any of the characters.

Terminator: The John Connor Chronicles

"_Sometimes in life, you just need to ask a simple question; why are we alive? Or what's our purpose? It holds so much depth in the mystery of life as we know it. To live means to use the opportunity that God has given us to make a difference. The future, and even the past, will always depend on the present. We make our destiny and who we want to be._

The view point is from outside a glassy window, where we see Sarah Connor staring out, and deep in thought.

_I thought I knew my life purpose. To protect my son. To stop Judgment Day. Before it all got ripped away from me. I don't know anymore how to be strong. My strength has left me. No more John. No more Kyle. No more Derek. Even no more the terminator girl that used to live with us. Somehow we are family, and a very twisted one of that. But I rally strength from them._

_I feel like a stranger in this world. It has no place for me. My world is always centered to John, and his are centered to me. My son, whenever you are, just remember…_

_I'll always find you…"_

Sarah closed her eyes as a few drops of tears make their ways to her cheeks.

Moving forward to 2027, John Connor was staring out besides a window too.

"I'll always find you too, Mom," he whispered, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Wait. Stop the car!" FBI Agent Auldridge ordered. Two nearest police immediately stopped the black SUV that was making its way out of the basement parking lot. The driver seat's window was opened.<p>

"James Ellison! Your CEO's office's just got busted. Any idea where to find her?" Auldrige asked casually.

"She is on a vacation. Private. Agent, I don't think she's available for the next few weeks," Ellison answered.

"Vacation, huh? I see. Then why's that her daughter, Savannah Weaver, still in school?" Auldridge asked.

"Well, it's a business trip. Ms. Weaver has asked me to take care of Savannah while she's gone."

"Alright, James. Now let me check your car. It's the procedure, I'm afraid," Auldrige said. He opened the back door and immediately was hit in the head.

"Go," the voice of Sarah Connor ordered. Ellison pulled the gear quickly while Sarah closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Can you go faster?" Sarah shouted at Ellison. The situation was quickly getting out of hand. The sound of sirens was ringing loudly in their ears as they avoided the police cars that came after them.<p>

"I'm trying," Ellison said tensely. He made a veer around a corner. The situation was tense. Cops were pursuing their car.

"Turn left. The right one would lead to a dead end," Sarah ordered. Ellison did as he was told. The car turned left.

"At least they're not terminators," Sarah murmured quietly. Ellison heard that and spared a moment to look incredulously at her.

"In situation like this, that's all you can say? We don't have your cyborg with us, Sarah. Well, her body is in the back, but still… They're going to get us arrested," Ellison exclaimed.

Sarah glared at him. "I've experienced much worse than you could ever dream." Silence fell over them as Ellison concentrated back to his own task. Ellison looked up. "Sarah, there's a helicopter up there," he said with a growing fear. What have he done so that he was now involved in this situation?

Sarah looked up too and saw the helicopter above them. "Take turn everywhere you can. Don't stay too long on one street. That will confuse them," she said, not letting her own panic and fear clouded her thinking.

Unfortunately, fate was not on their side that day. It was never on their side anyway. They met a dead end.

"Sh*t, we're f*cked up," Sarah exclaimed.

"What do we do now?" Ellison's voice betrayed his fear and hopelessness to their situation. The car had stopped and couldn't turn back. The cops were on their back.

Sarah sighed. "There is no other option. Ellison, help me," she said.

Ellison, puzzled by her statement, only complied. Sarah opened the back door.

"What are we going to do with her?" Ellison said, seeing Cameron's body.

"Hide her, somewhere," Sarah said, searching for a place to hide the body.

"Bury her?" Ellison suggested.

"Yes. That's a good idea. There is some shovels below the seat," Sarah said. Her eyes were looking at the police's direction, ensuring that they would have enough time.

Ellison took out the shovels, all the while wondering just what dangers the Connors had to face everyday so that they would have brought emergency firearms, medics, and even shovels with them. They worked as quickly as they could, burying Cameron's body to the ground. The sounds of sirens were getting closer, encouraging them to do it faster.

"Freeze! Both of you! Drop your weapons!" a voice behind them indicated that the police had found them. Seeing no other option, they dropped their shovels and, in Sarah's case, her weapon from its holster.

"Hands up!" the lead policeman ordered again. Sarah and Ellison complied. Sarah and Ellison's hands were quickly handcuffed as the reporters who had arrived at the scene swarmed the policemen to look for information.

Ellison glanced at Sarah. She appeared to be just as resigned to the circumstances as he was, but her face was firm, she held her head high, as though she didn't do anything wrong but yet was unjustly arrested. It couldn't be any closer to the truth.

Fate was certainly a b*tch.

* * *

><p>"Megan, you'd better search for another John Connor out there." <em>If it was that easy… At least I'm not the only one who does not trust myself. Think about it, what sane person will entrust any responsibility of leadership, moreover in a desperate war against an almost-impossible-to-defeat enemy? Yeah, definitely cannot blame him for reacting the way he did.<em> John fought the urge to roll his eyes. Not knowing what to response, he just kept quiet.

Nilsons stared at John long and hard, analyzing him. "Come on here, son. Sit right here," he finally said, after deciding that this kid wasn't a joke. John seated next to him, finding himself desperately wanted to be anywhere other than this place. The occupants of the room were openly staring at him, judging him, analyzing him, or else, he didn't know. Awkward silence lapsed over the room.

"Now, now. I'm William Nilsons. What's your name once again?" Nilsons said in a fatherly manner. Even though John appreciated his kindness, he did not like being treated like a kid.

John threw a discreet annoying glare at him. It went unnoticed. Suppressing his annoyance, John decided to play along. He threw a smile at Nilsons. "It's John."

"Alright, John. You know that you are extremely lucky to get a name that is getting popular around here. You know what I'm talking, right? The rumors?" Again, he was treating John as if he didn't know anything.

"Yeah, I suppose," John answered, idly wondering where this was going.

"Well, sorry to bring you here, kid. She," he pointed his finger toward Megan, "thought that you were that person."

"I understand," John stated, starting to get amused of this whole situation.

"The funny thing is that we don't even know that this person is just an idea or not," Nilsons said.

"Okay," John replied, fighting the urge to just leave this place and laugh. Even fate had a sense of humor apparently.

"Look, I'm sorry to get you involved in this joke – I don't know who has started it anyway – but here's the thing. Why don't you gather your cellmates and anyone around your age to see you guys' opinion about who's got to take charge in this place," Nilsons said.

"Sure," John said with a little smile.

"Fine then, you are excused now," Nilsons smiled back.

"Thank you," said John, getting up. It didn't matter to him if they were going to think of him as a rumor, a made-up. He was never power hungry. He'd seen the consequences and responsibilities of one in high power, before he himself became one. Yes, he had accepted his destiny. Yes, he knew what had to happen. But yet, no one was going to blame him if he just let things work out on their own. There were more experienced and battle-hardened people around him. They weren't going to consider a sixteen year old boy with little experiences of war, albeit was trained very well. John wasn't going to force that either. If there was one thing he had learned from his past experiences, was that fate had its ways to make things happen. He still acknowledged that there is no fate but what we make for ourselves; the message from his mother, from his father and eventually, from his future self. But it didn't change the fact that some things just had to happen. We could advert fate a bit for our advantages, but there were huge consequences if one managed to change their fate completely.

"Wait a minute!" a female voice spoke, halting John in his steps. Eyes turned toward one red-haired woman, and John got a familiar feeling that he knew her somewhere, or some when.

"What if he is the one they're talking about? You can at least give him a chance to explain everything," she said, her eyes didn't leave John. John now knew that she knew something about him, and he did not like the way she spoke of him as if he was important or something. Well, maybe he was, but he still didn't like it nevertheless.

Nilsons seemed to be the unspoken leader, because he spoke and got to decide every time. John thought what was the whole point of voting a leader if he had known that he was going to be chosen? Maybe he wanted to be humble, or give every person opportunity to voice their opinions.

Nilsons seemed to be considering the red-haired woman's suggestion. "Good suggestion. So John, are you the John Connor who has been on the rumors or not?" he said, very, very straightforwardly.

John considered the best way to answer that question. Great, now he was 'the John Connor' already. For obvious reasons he didn't like it at all. And answering with a direct 'yes' would not be a good option. So, sarcasm was probably the best option.

"Obviously not. As you can see, I'm just a sixteen year olds. Besides, you've just interrogated me to prove that one," he said, sarcasm etched heavily in his tone.

He saw that the red-haired woman was just openly gaping at him.

Nilsons was looking at him with confusion and yet an amused expression.

The rest of the room was either not understanding what was going on or just keeping their silence as always, adding every awkward effect for John.

Sarcasm was not really the best option after all.

* * *

><p>The last thing he remembered was being hit by none other than Sarah Connor herself in the head and then everything went black.<p>

Agent Paul Auldridge knew better than to stuck his nose in none-of-his-business situations. Curiosity could kill the cat. He had known that long since he became an FBI agent. Then he should have known better than to stuck his nose in Sarah Connor's business.

It was never simple with Sarah Connor. That was one of the things that attracted his interest to this woman. From day one, her cause was never clear. She never admitted that she was guilty for the murder of Miles Dyson, for example. Instead she came with a most outrageous justification for her cause that one could ever think of; machines take over the earth. When he first heard that, he had snorted. Honestly, did this woman not able to come up with a more logical excuse? But she stayed firm to her reason. When people didn't believe her, she chose to keep her silence, rather than denying her only-existed-in-sci-fi-movies reason.

As he went to investigate the intriguing case of Sarah Connor, he eventually figured that everything was deeper and more complicated that what it looked like in the surface.

The series of events, the cases and anomalies that happened was related in a way that couldn't be possible, but somehow was true. It was a hell of a revelation, the biggest yet he had found throughout his whole career.

It started in 1984, where a man named Kyle Reese confessed a crazy tale about how he was sent from the future, by one _John Connor_, and claimed that SkyNet, a computer defense system, would soon take over the world and start hunting down what was left of mankind to extinction. When he had found this, he knew that it couldn't be just a coincidence that John Connor was involved in the tale. If it was a conspiracy, then the person behind all of this was both crazy and genius. What person would set a well-planned and big conspiracy like this just to free one local terrorist from her jail? Then again, Sarah Connor was not a terrorist back then. It was ten years before she got caught in her attempt to destroy a computer facility.

Paul then dug deeper searching the answer to solve the Sarah Connor mystery, as he had dubbed it. He found one case. It was in Pescadero State Hospital, where they kept Sarah Connor. Witnesses reported that they saw a mysterious man with a young boy around ten was trying to break out Connor from the hospital. Another mysterious man dressed in cop uniform appeared to be hindering their effort. The fight broke off. What caught his attention was that one witness saw that both men did inhuman things. One of them got shot in the chest but didn't seem to be affected by it at all.

Curiosity got better of him. He searched among the files of FBI cases and found one, happening in 1999. A teacher, apparently and without reason, took a shot at one student in the classroom. The said student miraculously escaped the scene. Witnesses said that the teacher had some kind of robot legs, and the targeted student was identified as John Reese. It was an irony. John Connor and Kyle Reese combined together. That must not be a coincidence.

After that was the most famous case to date of Sarah Connor, the bank explosion. Sarah Connor, John Connor and a girl identified as Cameron Phillips were declared dead in that explosion. The FBI got their rest.

Eight years went by. He had searched for anything suspicious during those years but could find nothing. Then, something caught his eyes. It was a small report on an old newspaper about three people being naked in the middle of the street. He opened YouTube in his laptop to see this civilian's video. What he saw confirmed his suspect. Those people were the same Sarah Connor, John Connor and Cameron Phillips, all looking the same as they were eight years ago. Time travel? Check.

Following that was a set of strange and horrible cases, including the murders of three mysterious men, psychologist Dr. Sherman, specialist in face surgery Dr. Lynn, and finally twenty FBI agents at the hand of a mysterious person. The kidnapping of Savannah Weaver only added the growing list. He finally got his answer when Sarah Connor was caught, as he tried to figure out the woman's motive which led him to this discovery.

Sarah Connor was innocent.

Time travel was true.

Machines from the future did exist.

It was the only explanation.

And he watched the surveillance video of the talk between Sarah Connor and James Ellison, and between Sarah Connor and Father Armando Bonilla. Then it clicked on him.

Sarah Connor didn't believe him when he tried to tell her that.

But he knew, that he was already in for the fight against the machines, because if curiosity killed the cat, he was not going to let the truth kill him.

* * *

><p>-To be continued-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy my story. John's plan in taking over the camp will be explained in later chapter. :)<strong>

**I'm new as an author and I know my current capability. I'd appreciate your tolerance for my grammar or spelling mistakes. As the proverbs said, practice makes perfect. One of the reviewers of a story I once read said that it was the way you could get better. **

**Anyway, every time I post a new story I am really eager to read the feedbacks. So, give me your own opinion by pressing the 'Review' button below. All will be appreciated.**


	12. The Road is Long Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator movies or the series or any of the characters.

Terminator: The John Connor Chronicles

She was standing, at the center, in front of the judge, the audience and the TV reporters. Her hands were handcuffed. Her hair was unkempt. She was a mess. She was a reproach. And the worst, she had dragged James Ellison alongside her.

"Sarah Jeanette Connor and James Marcus Ellison, you have been pledged guilty for the act of destroying the building of one of our leading technological companies in our state. How do you plead?" the judge asked.

Sarah sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She was just tired, of life and everything. Only one good thing happened to her; John was not caught with her and Ellison. She could at least be thankful for that. She opened her eyes and glanced at Ellison besides her. He did not deserve this. She did not know how he would react.

"It's the machines. SkyNet or Kaliba or whatever that monster is called. We're innocent. It wasn't us who destroyed the building," Ellison stated. Sarah had to look disbelievingly at him. _So, he finally cracked up, _she thought.

The judge merely raised one eyebrow hearing Ellison's plead. "That, Mr. Ellison, is the same reason Sarah Connor had said years ago. Do you honestly think that we would buy that? Or do you wish to be put in a mental hospital instead of a jail? That would not work too."

Ellison sighed in disappointment.

"Your punishment will be four years in imprisonment," the judge decided, hitting his hammer on the desk three times.

How would they get out this time?

* * *

><p><em>Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil;<em>

_For You are with me;_

_Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me._

* * *

><p>"<em>Everything I do is for my son. I remember the joy I felt when he was born."<em>

*Flashback to Sarah's Memory*

It was in the jungle of Central America. One woman, obviously an Amazonian, was helping Sarah through her labor. The sounds of baby crying was soon pierced the morning secara fonetik

"¡Qué hermoso bebé! You've got a healthy baby boy, senorita," the woman exclaimed. "Do you want to hold him?" she offered with thick her Spanish accent.

Sarah, still weak from her labor, smiled as she held her freshly washed newborn. "John. His name is John," she said to the woman. John's eyes opened for the first time and Sarah could see that they were green, just like hers.

"Where is the father?" the Amazonian asked, adoring the baby just like Sarah.

Sarah paused. She smiled a sad smile. "He couldn't be here now. But I'm sure he wished to see this," Sarah said softly. Unwillingly, a tear escaped her eyelid.

"_For the first time, I knew how it felt to be a mother. But Kyle Reese never got to be a father."_

*Flashback to Sarah's Memory*

"Tell me about my son," Sarah said.

Kyle Reese, with his soft smile, answered her, "He's about my height. He has your eyes."

"What's he like?" Sarah couldn't help but wonder about the son she had yet to have.

"You trust him. He's got a strength. I'd die for John Connor," Kyle Reese said, his devotion was clear.

"Well… at least I know what to name him," Sarah said, in an attempt to lighten the situation. "I don't suppose you know who the father is, so I won't tell him to get lost when I meet him?" Sarah wondered out loud.

It might be her imagination, but Sarah saw a flash across Kyle's eyes. Was it jealousy? "John never said much about him. I know he dies before the war."

"Wait. I don't want to know," Sarah said, a bit afraid of the fate that was laid out in her future.

"_Kyle never knew. I wish he did, though. John's birth has compensated all the years of sufferings that awaited us in the future. The happiness of a mother was enough."_

*Flashback to Sarah's Memory*

"Mommy! Would you look at this?" a three-year-old John Connor enthusiastically approached a younger Sarah Connor who was in a deep conversation with a smoking bulky old man.

"Wait a minute, dear. Can't you see that I'm in the middle of a conversation?" Sarah said, turning to look at John for a moment.

"Your son, Sarah?" the old man smiled at John kindly, or at least what he thought was kind. His teeth were mostly rotten and the smokes that came off from his nostrils weren't any good help either.

Sarah plastered a forced smile on her face. This man could harm her son. It would be better if he didn't know that she had a son at all. "Yes. May I have a moment, please?" she said, tightly. Then she quickly secluded her son and herself in a private place.

"What have I told you to stay at our camp?" she said, condescendingly.

"Sorry, mom," John apologized, looking embarrassed. "I just need to show you this." John took out an M-16 service rifle, which he had been hiding behind his back, and was way too big for him. Sarah had to laugh at this.

"It's an M-16. What are you going to do about it?" Sarah asked, amused by her son's antics.

"It's jammed," John exclaimed, as though it was a big revelation to her.

"Yeah, it's jammed. Here, let me help you," Sarah offered her hands to take the rifle. John shook his head.

"No, mom. See?" he said as he field stripped the rifle in less than five seconds. "I can do it!"

Sarah only smiled softly at her son. "Good job, John. I'm proud of you," she said. She hugged him.

"_I tried to be a good mother for him. I know I wasn't the perfect mother, but that's all I could do. That's all I could give."_

*Flashback to Sarah's Memory*

"John, we can't…," she trailed off.

"He's got her chip. He's got her, mom," her son said desperately. From that moment she knew, that he was in love with her. Sarah closed her eyes. She stepped back from the platform.

"I'll stop it," she said, trying to keep her voice strong.

"_I somehow know that I wouldn't survive to meet him, with all the cancer and law enforcements. It was the last gift I could give to him. Stopping Judgment Day. Although I don't know how."_

Sarah Connor's Voice Over

* * *

><p>"Listen, Connor. I'm not about to get some shit out of an irritating teenager like you. Now, let's make this easy," William said once they were in a private area.<p>

John crossed his arms. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Like who are you and where are you from? I know that you're not any ordinary teenager I've met and seen," Nilsons said crisply.

"Like I said, my name is John Connor. I'm… from somewhere around here. What makes you think like that?" John asked.

"Something just seems off about you," Nilsons stated, surprising John. "Let's just say that 'some sixteen years old kid had just made a successful plan to take over the Century Work Camp' is true. What is the plan anyway?"

John thought for a moment, debating whether to tell Nilsons the truth or not. The truth was that Dyson had played a major part of the plan. He just couldn't tell everyone that he had had some help from one of the grays.

"It just happens, you know," John started lamely. "When there is enough motivation and anger of the people, you can practically do anything. Besides, there was a coincidence that there weren't a lot of machines and grays guarding this place. It's mainly luck," he concluded.

Nilsons stared at John hard, analyzing whether he was telling the truth or not. Finally, he relented. "Fine. Your story is believable. Now the problem is, how do we convince the other members out there? You know that we are in desperate need of some leader here, and I really don't think that you're convenient enough to be as they're expecting. I mean, we thought that John Connor is someone older."

"Mr. Nilsons, if you want to be the leader of this base, just say it right away," interrupted John.

Nilsons seemed flushed. "Smart ass," he muttered. "Well, the majority of the people will certainly vote you," he said.

"They won't if I don't want to," John replied.

Nilsons's face seemed to light up. "Alright then. I'll go inside to start a meeting with the adults. At least I know that I have your full support regarding who's to be the leader of this base. See you then," he said and went back inside.

"I really want to go home," John muttered to himself quietly.

* * *

><p>The facility that Sky Net had given to each of its posts was simply amazing. The humans had to admit that. Even Sky Net had put a lot of effort in human standard to set up its concentration camps. Savannah Weaver could see why the grays were so loyal with Sky Net. She was wandering around their now base, searching for certain someone. The meeting room that they recently had used proved how sophisticated the facility that Sky Net had set up. It used to be the main controller room of the camp, located at the center of the camp. It had several CPUs and small monitors, and there was a large monitor located above the head chair. It must have been the way Sky Net gave orders to its division.<p>

Savannah and the others adults had never tried to turn on those computers. It was too much of a risk. They couldn't afford to risk the recently taken over camp just to gain information from the computers. Even Alex Akagi, the one who seemed to know all about computers, didn't dare to try.

The other rooms were just as important as the main controller room. The camp was huge. It had a modern and slightly dirty kitchen; an underground surveillance room; a highly secured large room filled with beds, mattress and other grays' precious possessions; a store room full of boxes of metal endoskeleton parts; three bathroom with surprisingly, and to the humans' delight, intact showers; and of course, the front yard of the building with chain-link fences for the human prisoners, which was obviously the main part of the camp. In addition to those, Savannah found out, a large incinerator which without doubt was used to incinerate the humans. Savannah knew that they would eventually end up there had not they taken over the camp.

The camp was crowded. People started to associate with the prisoners from other cells. Some were using the mattress – not beds; they had not used a bed for years and they couldn't make themselves to settle in one anymore – to sleep. Some were gathering in the kitchen, which was pretty large, eating canned foods that were meant for the grays. Males and females, young and old; there was no difference here.

Yet, the base really needed to be organized. Savannah frowned as she saw the people in the kitchen pushed, and even fought with one another to get food. There were no authority figures to organize them. That was the issue that they would really need to solve soon or later. It would become a major problem soon.

Savannah found him near the entrance gates of the camp, talking with a girl she did not know about. John looked about the same as she last saw him. It was unnerving. She approached the two.

"…I mean, they don't even respect our opinion. It can't always be like this, right?" Savannah heard the voice of the blond-haired girl getting louder as she walked closer to them.

"I don't know, honestly. We'll just have to wait, I suppose," John replied.

The girl made an impatient sound. She looked around and saw Savannah approaching. "Um, hello?" she said unsurely.

"Hi. Can I talk to John one moment, please?" Savannah said bluntly. The blonde and John exchanged glances.

"Sure."

"No problem."

Seeing John's raised eyebrows, she turned away and motioned for John to follow her. She brought him to a fairly secluded area, where no one would not be bothered to overhear their conversation. She turned to face him.

"You're the red-haired woman from the meeting, right?" John began.

Savannah resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Hell, yes. What else am I supposed to be?"

"Well, if you're gonna talk about the voting anymore-'

"-No, it's not about the voting," Savannah interrupted before John could finish his sentence. "You really don't remember me, do you?"

John, confused with her question and the way she glanced hopefully at him, could only answer, "…No. Have we ever met before?"

"Look at me," Savannah said, a bit disappointed.

John was now very confused by whatever this woman in front of him was doing. "Okay," he said finally, and hesitantly. She was pretty beautiful for a woman who lived as a survivor post a nuclear war. Sure, she was dirty and half-starved like the others. Her supposed to be red hair was almost brown due to the amount of dust and dirt that had settled themselves on her hair. "You look familiar," John said. Something was indeed familiar about her. The way she looked, smiled and spoke; it reminded John of…

It reminded John of… none other than Catherine Weaver herself. So the woman in front of him must be…

"Savannah?" he said, surprised.

"Oh God, finally you remember," she said with a laugh. "It's been too long, isn't it? Way too long."

"You look just like your mother," John exclaimed excitedly.

Those were the wrong things to say, apparently. Savannah's expression suddenly darkened. "Which one did you refer to? My REAL mother or that bitch who pretended to be her?"

The change of mood was absurd.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"-You know her, don't you?" Savannah interrupted sharply.

"Yes, I last met her before Century," John said.

Savannah snorted. "She's a traitor, you know? Oh wait, _it_ is a traitor. It's a terminator, right? James tried to hide it but I knew the truth anyway. You shouldn't trust it."

John rolled his eyes. "Thanks, mom," he said sarcastically. "Look, I don't know what her true motives are, but she doesn't seem to work for Sky Net anyway. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Just… just don't involve it in your resistance, okay?"

"My resistance? Who even said that I'm going to lead _a_ resistance?" John asked, a bit incredulous.

"Don't play dumb at me, John. I know about your destiny," Savannah said.

"Please, that destiny is off-limit. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves, right? I've forsaken my destiny. I can do it again and just be an ordinary soldier," John said.

Savannah shrugged. "I don't know about that. We'll just wait and see, I suppose, who you're going to be."

"I think I'm going to be just a resistance fighter. No expectation, fate, prophecy, or whatever anymore," John grinned.

"Yeah. But you've got to explain everything to me how you got here. I haven't got the full story."

"Fine. Let's start."

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: As always, feedbacks are definitely welcome...<strong>


End file.
